The Day I Woke Up In My Best Friend's Bed
by BeaumontRulz
Summary: Guess where I am right now. I’m in my apartment with Harry. Now, normally that wouldn’t be a problem but... read on to find out what happened. HHr please R&R. This is being rewritten... very slowly. It's also paused.
1. Waking up to Reality Part One

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter…I own the plot and characters you do not recognise.

**A/N: This has been reposted! And re-written! I've not been able to smooth the whole thing over, but I do think it's a lot better than what was up here before. There is a small note at the bottom and I'd really appreciate if you could read that before reading the other chapters, if you've not read this story already.**

* * *

**The Day I Woke up in my Best Friend's Bed**

Chapter One: Waking up to reality

Oh no… _fuck_.

Guess where I am right now. I'm in my apartment with Harry. Now, normally that wouldn't be a problem but this morning I woke up naked and in his bed. So now you see why my first thoughts were 'Oh no'.

Well, as soon as I got my bearings and knew where I was, I wrapped a sheet around myself and crept out of there as quietly as I could. I made it to my room safely and closed the door behind me. I crossed over to my bed and sat down and pinched myself. Well, it hurt and I haven't woken up from a dream so I've come to the conclusion that I either decided it would be nice to sleep naked with my best friend… or we had sex.

What the hell were we doing last night? Honestly, I've never been so drunk that I forgot what happened the night before and this is _not _a good feeling. Okay, I remember coming home from work yesterday and then eating dinner and watching TV. And then Harry came home and announced that his girlfriend broke up with him. Then we started drinking and I don't remember anymore after about ten shots of Firewhiskey.

Bloody hell … I'm turning into Ron. Oh God I do _not _want that to happen. Okay, I need to talk to Harry about this today. I'll change and then go into his room and talk. Thank goodness today is Saturday.

I changed quickly into some jeans and a t-shirt and then left my room and went into Harry's room. He was still asleep, the bedclothes only covering his lower body so his torso was bathed in sunlight… oh, he looks good… oh God Hermione! Don't think like that!

I shook that thought off and walked over to his bed and shook him awake. "Harry wake up!"

"What?" he asked opening his eyes and staring up at me. "Mione," he whined. "It's Saturday. No work today."

I smiled at this but then remembered why I was waking him up. "Um, Harry. We need to talk."

"Can't it wait until I'm awake?" he asked groaning and sitting up. He made to get out of the bed but I pushed him back. "Mione! What was that for?"

"Uh … just don't get out of the bed while I'm in here," I said nervously.

"Hermione I'm wearing …" he looked under the sheets, "Nothing. Okay. Could you please leave and we'll talk once I have clothes on?"

"Yeah okay," I said standing up and leaving the room. I walked into the living room and turned the TV on. Nothing on it could distract me so I turned it off and waited for Harry to come out of his room. He soon did and sat down next to me.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"Do you remember what we did last night?" I asked looking at him.

He frowned and thought for a moment. "I came home and told you that Lucy broke up with me. So you brought the Firewhiskey out and we began to drink. And then… oh."

"What?" I asked, beginning to panic. He said something I couldn't hear so I slapped his arm and asked again, "What?"

He looked at me, straight in the eye and said, "I think we had sex."

I was silent. So, my worst fears were confirmed. "Did we use contraception?" I asked quietly. He nodded. "Okay," I said, calming down slightly. "But… we had sex?"

"I think so. Look, I'm sorry Hermione…"

I sighed and said, "No, I'm sorry. If I hadn't brought out that stupid Firewhiskey we wouldn't have gotten drunk. Are you absolutely sure?"

"Did you wake up in my bed this morning naked?"

"Yes."

"Then yes, I'm very sure." I nodded and stared at the blank television screen. I felt him take my hand in his and say, "Are you okay?"

"To be honest I… I think I just need some space, okay?" I took my hand from his and stood up. "I'm just going to go out and have a coffee."

He nodded and stood up too. "I'm sorry Mione. But can we talk again when you get home?"

I smiled weakly and kissed his cheek. "Yeah. See you later."

I walked over to my room and grabbed my bag which held my wand and purse – which was rather large considering the size of the stupid coins I have to put in there. I apparated over to the Burrow and knocked on the front door. I heard Mrs Weasley come to it and open it.

"Hermione! How are you?" she asked pulling me inside and giving me one of her famous bone-crushing hugs.

"I'm fine Mrs Weasley," I said hugging her back.

"What brings you here?" she asked, releasing me from her embrace.

"Well, I was wondering if I could speak with Ginny."

"Sure. She's in the living room," she said leading me through the house to the living room. "Ginny. Hermione's here to see you."

Ginny looked up and smiled. "Hey."

"Could I talk to you?" I asked.

She stood up and said, "Sure. We can go up to my room."

"Where we won't be heard by extendable ears," I added, looking pointedly at the two twins who were talking quietly in the corner.

George looked up and said, "Don't you trust us Hermione?"

"Should I?" I asked.

"No," Ginny said pulling me through the house and out the back door. "What's up?"

I pulled her further down the yard and said, "Guess where I woke up this morning."

"In your bed?" she said, shrugging.

"In Harry's bed."

Ginny grinned and asked, "What were you wearing?"

"Nothing."

Her eyes and her grin widened, "Oh my God!" she squealed.

"This is _not _good!" I said quickly.

"Oh come on Hermione. You just woke up in Harry Potter's bed. The world's most eligible bachelor…"

"How do you know he and Lucy broke up?"

"It was in the paper," Ginny said, shrugging. "Anyway, I want details."

"Well, you aren't getting any," I said firmly. "I don't remember anything.

"Nothing? You didn't even check under the sheets to see how big he was?"

"Ginny!" I exclaimed, slapping her arm.

She smirked and said, "Oh, I forgot. You don't need to. You walked in on him when he was in the shower, didn't you?"

'Oh shut up," I said, my face going bright red.

"So, how big _is _he?" she asked, her eyes glinting with amusement.

"I don't know! It's not like I got a tape measure and checked!"

"Come on Hermione," she whined.

"Oh fine," I said, sighing. "Maybe eight… or nine inches."

Ginny laughed and clapped her hands. "Ooh you have sex with a big boy!"

"Ginny! Now everything will be uncomfortable and awkward!"

"It doesn't have to be," she said thoughtfully. "Do you like him?"

I sighed and thought for a moment. There was a time when I thought I loved him but I guess that passed. But then that image of him naked in the shower came into my head. The droplets of water sliding down his muscular and tanned torso… his gorgeous arse, so terribly tight. And then his fantastic personality came into the equation – he was so nice and had the sweetest nature ever.

Oh. My. God. I'm in love with the idiot.

"Yes," I said in a small voice.

"How much?"

"I love him," I whispered, the reality crashing in on me like a huge wave.

"So go tell him," she said simply. "I bet you he feels the same way."

"How much do you bet me?" I asked gloomily.

Ginny smiled and said, "He went out with all those girls to get over you. And if I know Harry Potter, he won't have gotten over you. Didn't you notice how much those girls were like you?"

"Yeah but…"

"No buts young lady! Go home and tell him!"

"I can't just go home and say 'Hi Harry. I'm in love with you'."

"Yeah I know. But you guys are going to have to talk about this sooner or later. It's better that you do it sooner rather than later."

I sighed and said, "Okay. I'll go home now and see if he's there."

Ginny smiled and hugged me. "Good girl. Floo me, okay?"

"Sure. See you." I pulled back and disapparated with a small pop.

* * *

**A/N: ok guys… this has been reposted. I've finally gotten around to editing and rewriting… parts of it. I know it's definitely still pretty bad, but this is the best I can do at the moment. I can feel my eyes begin to close because I'm so tired… so I'll be off to bed for now. If you're reading this for the first time, I warn you; until I finish editing the whole story it is really badly written. Please review if you haven't already.**

**Alex**


	2. Waking up to Reality Part Two

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter

**A/N: reposted again! Excuse the "womanly" Harry thing going on here… I obviously don't think like a guy.**

* * *

**The Day I Woke up in my Best Friend's Bed**

**Chapter Two: Waking up to reality Part Two**

Hermione's just left and I'm sitting on the couch, my head in my hands. "I've stuffed up any chance I've had with her now," I muttered to myself. How could I be so stupid! "Idiot!" I burst out, smacking the seat of the couch next to me.

I stood up and walked over to the kitchen and began to make myself breakfast – toast with strawberry jam. As I spread the jam across the toast I thought to myself. I thought about the night before. I could remember every detail of her beautiful body vividly. Oh God, her breasts – so full and tender. And her hips… beautiful and shapely, like a precious vase. Oh they teased me so much last night. Why does she have to be so damn sexy and beautiful? I haven't been able to get over her for five years and I don't think I will be getting over her any time soon.

I finished making my toast and brought it over to the breakfast table and sat down. As I sat there eating it I began to think about her again. Since our Hogwarts days she has changed so much. At least physically. She's still the same old Mione who knew everything there was to know about Hogwarts. But, boy, has she changed. Her hair isn't out of control anymore; it's still pretty curly but it's not that odd bush it used to be. Her body… oh God her body. I don't know words to describe how sexy it is. She's even sexy when she's not doing it on purpose!

A knock on the door broke my train of thought and a moment later I heard Ron call out "Oi! Harry!"

"Coming Ron!" I called back crossing the room to the front door. I opened it and said "What's up?"

He held _the Daily Prophet _up and said, "Lucy's broken up with you, eh?"

I snatched the paper from him and scanned the front page. "She doesn't waste time," I remarked allowing Ron to walk into the apartment.

"She's talking crap about you mate," he said walking through to the living room and sitting down. "And why didn't you tell me?"

"I came home and told Hermione and she brought the Firewhiskey out."

"Hermione?" Ron asked in surprise. "Hermione brought out the Firewhiskey?"

"Yeah."

"Do you remember anything?" he asked, sitting on the edge of his seat.

"Everything."

"So, what happened?"

"We got through one and a half bottles and then started watching TV. And then I think Hermione ended up on top of me and we went into the bedroom and had sex."

Ron grinned a very silly grin and said, "You had sex with 'the Great Hermione Granger'. How was it?"

I smiled and said, "You have no idea."

"So, what's happening now?"

"She doesn't remember any of it."

"Nothing?"

I shook my head.

"She doesn't remember you sticking your dick inside of her and thrusting away?"

"You are so disgusting Ron," I said, frowning at him.

"She's rubbed off on you," he said nodding at me. The he grinned. "You're the perfect guy for her."

"What?" I asked, probably too quickly.

"Well, you're the only guy who has survived living with her for more than a year without going insane."

"She's not that hard to live with!" I exclaimed.

"Harry you know what she tried to make me do when we all lived together? She tried to make me put my underwear in order! And colour code them! I mean, honestly, who does that!"

"Fine," I said, sighing.

Ron raised an eyebrow and said, "How do you feel about her?"

I looked up at him and scowled. "You know how I bloody well feel about her. You've known for five bloody years."

"Okay. So go and tell her. You two have already had sex."

"But she doesn't remember!"

"She probably does!" Ron countered swiftly, making my spirits rise slightly. "Look, do you know how women work?" I shook my head. "They tell you they don't remember to keep things from being awkward or something like that."

"Ron, need I remind you that you have no idea how women work? Seriously I'll work this out on my own."

"Okay," he said standing up. "Look, I have to go back home. Dean and Seamus have some girls over and we were supposed to spend the day with them. But I saw the article and …"

"Yeah, yeah. I know. See you later mate."

"Yep. And you know this'll all be alright."

I smiled and said, "Yeah. Thanks mate. See you."

"Bye." And he disapparated.

I walked into my room and discarded my clothes, getting ready to have a shower. I walked over to the bathroom and to the shower and turned it on. Once it was at the right temperature I stepped under it, letting the water cascade down onto my head and down my back. As I began to wash myself I heard a pop that signalled Hermione's return. I heard her call out and I turned the shower off and grabbed a towel.

"I'm in here!" I called back. I wrapped the towel firmly around my waist and crossed over to my bedroom door. I opened it to see her leaning against the wall next to my door. "What's up?" I asked.

"Can I come in?" she asked.

"Sure," I said, stepping away from the door and allowing her to come in. "Look, I'll just quickly change in the bathroom and then we can talk, okay?"

She smiled and said, "Yeah okay."

I grabbed some clothes quickly from my drawers and walked into the bathroom to change. All the while I was thinking, _'Oh man, she has that smirk on her face. The one where she gets all sexy. She had it on last night.'_

Once I was changed I walked back out to my room to see her lying on my bed, leaning against the head of the bed.

She looked up and smiled again. "Come sit." I obeyed, walking around the other side of the bed to sit down next to her.

"What's up?"

She turned to look at me and said, "We need to talk."

I sighed and looked away from her. "I know."

"Harry. Look at me," she said, taking my hand in hers. Very unwillingly, I raised my eyes to meet hers. "Look, I'm not really sure what happened last night but I don't want there to be any awkwardness."

"I don't either," I insisted.

She smiled and said, "Well, good. Can we get on with our lives then?"

I grinned and pulled her over on top of me so I could hug her. "Sounds like a good plan."

She laughed and kissed my cheek before sliding off the bed and saying, "Do you want to go for coffee? Like we used to?"

I grinned again and said, "Now that sounds like an even better plan."

"Well come on," she said, pulling me up. "You're paying by the way."

I laughed and said, "Yeah, yeah. And, as always you'll pay next time."

She smiled sweetly and said, "Of course. Come on."

I grabbed my wallet and said, "We going back to Starbucks then?"

"Yes. Muggle coffee is always better."

"Okay." We left the apartment and walked down to my car. We hopped in and I started it and drove off towards the closest Starbucks.

---

**A/N: Ok… better? I'm still sorry for the crappy writing… I really will re-write it properly one day. All I can do now is edit the grammar (honestly, I think I switched tense twice in there somewhere –smacks self- bad Alex!) and re-word parts of it. :S Tell me what you think I should do to make it better… again, I warn you about the following chapters.**

**Alex**


	3. Oh swearword Part One

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter

**A/N: another repost!**

* * *

**The Day I Woke up in my Best Friend's Bed**

**Chapter Three: Oh -swearword- Part One**

Okay, so we're out at Starbucks and Harry's just bought our coffees and he's waiting for them while I save his seat. Oh God, it almost killed me to be so close to him and not be able to tell him how I feel. It is true I don't want awkwardness but I don't want to move on from him. To tell you the truth he's the nicest guy I've ever met, and although he can be really clueless at times he's a great friend. And I can bet he'd be an even better lover. I mean, I haven't had many boyfriends – the last one thought I was sleeping with Harry and left without listening to what I had to say. That's the problem with men. They think women can't have friends who are men as well. Well, at least my ex's though so. I just wish my feelings were less complicated. Honestly, life would be so much easier if people's feelings weren't so complicated.

Harry was given our coffees and he carried them carefully over to me. He set mine down in front of me and I sipped it. Oh, the wonders of coffee. It tastes so good and really calms me down – probably not what coffee is supposed to do but oh well.

"Are you alright?" Harry asked, watching me closely.

I smiled and said, "Just thinking about coffee."

He smiled back and said, "So, what are we doing tonight?"

"Well, I'm really tired. I think it was last night…" I trailed off, remembering what it was that made me so tired.

"Okay. Well, after we've had our coffee do you want to go and get some movies?" he asked, probably trying to stop an awkward silence.

I smiled and said, "Yeah, okay. Which movies?"

"Hmm … how about Bridget Jones' Diary?"

"Yeah! I like that movie," I said grinning at him. "What else?"

"You choose one," he said taking a sip of his coffee.

I grinned and said, "The Whole Nine Yards."

"What's that about?" Harry asked.

"It's really funny. You'll love it."

"Okay."

He opened his mouth to say something else but nothing came out. "What?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

He just grinned and said, "Nothing. Don't worry."

"Okay." Well, that started an awkward silence. To avoid looking at his beautiful green eyes (which really are irresistible) I looked past him to the front of the shop. And guess who walked through the door.

Lucy.

Harry must have noticed the look on my face because he said, "What's wrong Mione?"

"Uh … Lucy just walked through the door," I said tearing my eyes away from her and lowering them to look at my coffee.

"And she's brought a friend along." He said looking over his shoulder and noticing the man standing next to her. He looked back at me and said, "Can we go?"

I nodded and drank the last drops of my coffee before standing up and following Harry out of the shop, thankfully avoiding Lucy and her date. Harry grabbed my hand and led me through the crowd of people on the sidewalk over towards the car. He unlocked it and we hopped in.

"You alright?" I asked, turning to look at him.

He smiled weakly and said, "I'm fine. That was the guy she was cheating with."

"Oh," I said quietly.

"It's alright," he said taking my hand in his again. It felt good to hold his hand as we drove towards the video shop. I must stop obsessing over him. I mean, I keep on staring off into space (or maybe at him) and he's probably a little confused. I turned my attention back to him to see a single tear running down his cheek.

"Oh Harry," I said, squeezing his hand. "Pull over." He nodded and stopped the car next to the sidewalk. "Do you wanna talk?"

He sniffed and said, "It's just that she told the papers all this shit about me and she's the one who cheated and broke up with me."

"I know," I said rubbing his arm. He has nice arms. They're all muscly and I really shouldn't be thinking about that when I'm supposed to be comforting him, eh? "It's not fair, is it?"

He shook his head and pulled some tissues out of the side compartment on the door. "You know what she said to me?" I shook my head. "She accused me of sleeping with you."

I felt my stomach jump slightly and my face grew hot. "My ex accused me of sleeping with you," I said in a small voice.

He sniffed and said, "Women suck."

"Men suck," I added.

He gave me a watery smile and said, "Well, we'll stick together, won't we? Mione, I want us to always be friends. No matter what."

I smiled and said, "Always and forever. Now, what about those movies?"

He wiped the rest of his tears away and started the car again. As we drove towards the video shop his hand was still holding tight onto mine and he didn't let go, even to turn corners. Come to think of it he has nice hands. They're not really rough and not completely soft but somewhere in the middle. Nice to hold onto.

Harry looked sideways at me, "Thanks Mione."

"Any time," I said squeezing his hand. We arrived at the video shop and Harry parked the car in one of the vacant spaces out the front we got out of the car and walked into the shop to rent the movies and buy some popcorn and chocolate. "We ready?" I asked once he had paid for everything.

"Sure. Come on," he said picked the movies up from the counter. I grabbed the popcorn and chocolate and followed him out to the car.

As we were driving back to our apartment I had a flashback – or that's what I think it was. I think I had this flashback of what happened last night. Picture me straddling Harry's lap and grinding my hips into his while kissing him passionately, our mouths wide open to each other.

I think I gasped in surprise or something because Harry said, "You alright there?"

"Uh, yeah. I'm fine," I said, blushing and looking out the window. Okay, so I just remembered part of what happened last night. Oh God, please do not let me remember any more. Because if I do then … then I _know _I'll tell Harry and he'll get his mischievous grin again and I really can't resist that grin.

"We're home," Harry said stopping the frantic babbling that was going through my head. "Come on Mione."

I climbed out of the car, picked the popcorn and chocolate up and followed Harry into the building and over to the lift. As we were standing in the lift together I had another of those flashbacks. Except this one was longer and worse. Well, not worse in a sense but worse for me at that moment. Oh God it was graphic. We were naked on the bed making love. But not like how I would normally have sex – I'd usually be on top but anyway. I was underneath Harry, kissing him, and he was thrusting good and hard into me. I remembered moaning his name out very loudly and hearing him moan too.

Oh great. I remember everything.

---

**A/N: h'ok, so. It's still pretty crap. -shrug- I dunno… I won't just delete it, I promise. It needs heavy reconstruction though. Oh well… hopefully this is slightly better than what was posted last.**

**Alex**


	4. Oh swearword Part Two

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter…I own the plot and characters you do not recognise.

XBeLLaViTaX: haha yeah go us! Yeah…I've bin in luv wid one of ma besties 4 a while…he'd better not b reading this lol. Neways…I'm glad u like!

fanjimmy: well, thankyou my dear! Hope u like this one!

Lonewolfsblossom: haha yeah that line is classic! Lol.

Celestial Fox: thx! I hope u like this update!

Sarah: haha ur review was amusing 2 read. And bahaha! Hot boyz 4 me! Lol.

missradcliffe: haha yeah…amusing…lol…hope u like!

stargoddess127: yeah dude! Go breakfast at tiffany's!!! yeah! Lol I love that movie 2 bits mate! Luv it heaps and heaps and I luv Audrey Hepburn! Lol. Neways! Hope u like!

Faithless Bitch: awww! I'm the best? Lol thx soooo much mate! Luv ya heaps! And there will be more I promise.

Rikerlove: haha yeah…its something that really could happen in real life, eh? Lol I know a coupla ppl who have done this lol.

swimchick1614: haha yeah but if I did that then it would end too quickly! This story is about them coming to realise how deep their love is for each other and now that Hermione remembers it'll be a little awkward and all that but its all good!

Ihearttwizzlerz: lol yeah but I know plenty of guys who liked that movie! And harry likes it cuz there's so much sex associated with it lol.

Sarahamanda: thx heaps! And I hope this update was soon enough 4 u!

RmGuccione: lol yeah…hey can't I have a perve after I've been working so hard 4 all of u? lol and most of the guys there had the best bodies eva! Lol.

coolchar: lol yeah I saw that movie…absolutely hilarious…the fight scene was the only take they did of it lol. And it was all them! Lol. I found that funny…haha I luved that movie! Neways! Do u know what the whole nine yards is about? And do u know what is featured within the movie? Lol. NUDITY! Hahaha that movie was amusing. Neways! Hope u like!

BrennaM: haha yeah just imagine remembering fucking ur bestie and ur standing right next 2 him lol. How amusing. Haha. Neways! Hope u like!

Msweetie913: hmm…hey, I encourage guys 2 show their feelings! And dude how would u feel if u just saw ur ex with the guy she'd been cheatin with? Guys should have a good cry now and again! Lol I'm sorry 4 dat rant…ok Hermione will actually be the only one cryin now, 'kay?

VictoriaM2006: haha yeah…awkwardness lol. Yeah…ur just a tad too obsessed lol. I know I keep on sayin that but its tru! Lol.

FairyWings101: yay I luv u! lol. Well I read ur story and I've reviewed. Ur a pretty good writer! I luved it! Update soon, ya hear??? Lol

Stll Bl: aka my dumb blonde. And yes, that is how u spell blonde lol. I luv ya heaps! HEY PPL! THIS PERSON IS AN ABSOLUTE CHAMP! Lol soz I just needed 2 get that out of ma system lol.

Sky-Cloud: haha yes…naughty…lol

Ron's Only Girl: lol ok 'moo goes the chicken'? now, I've had a lot of random reviews in my time but this was probably the most random thing I've ever read! Lol. U odd child. Lol

Smorefan: haha dude I was up in Brisbane with the sun! lol. So all the boyz had their shirts off…even when we were at the theme parks! Yay! Lol I luv theme parks! Specially rollercoasters! Lol. Neways thx!

shadow of the black abyss: haha yes! I thought that too! Lol.

NeVeRmInD2: lol depends how u define action! :D

the-power-of-love: aww thx!

chantal-j.t: lol I hope this was soon enough 4 u!

jena-gherl: thx heaps mate!

Piper Halliwell2: yes they were but then the story would end too quickly! Lol

Celi: yeah…part twos r from harry's POV.

anniePADFOOT: lol haha I love writing this cuz its amusing thinking about what if this really happened lol. Neways…thx 4 da review!

tamar-shaki: awwwwww! Poor hand! Lol…hope it feels better!

nightgodess: lol yeah that's why I put it there. And hugz back at ya mate!

PhoeNixTeaRS1990: haha yes! I couldn't stop writing this even if I wanted to! I love it waaaay 2 much! Lol…that and ideas keep on comin in2 ma head lol.

TO ALL OF THE ABOVE: WOW! THANK U ALL SOOO VERY MUCH! AWW I LUV U ALL HEAPS!!! YAY! Lol reviews 4 me! toothy grin lol. Thx again all of u! now, again, this is harry's POV so it may not be up 2 scratch, seeing as I'm a girl (as mentioned in earlier chpts lol) but I hope u all like this as much as u liked the other chpts! Love you all heaps and heaps and plz remember 2 review after!

* * *

**The Day I Woke up in My Best Friend's Bed**

Chapter Four: Oh swearword Part Two

Well, we were in the lift just now and Hermione made this sort of squeaking noise randomly. I put my hand on her arm and said "You alright Mione?"

She blushed bright red and mumbled something about being fine. The lift arrived on our level and we stepped out and walked to our apartment door. I unlocked it and we walked into the apartment. I headed over to the TV and Mione walked into the kitchen and placed the chocolate in the fridge.

"Well, what do you want to do?" I asked walking over and leaning on the counter. She blushed again and looked down at her hands. I sighed and said "Mione what's wrong?"

"Nothing," she said, still not looking at me.

"Hermione," I said softly reaching out and tilting her chin up so I could see her eyes. "What's wrong?"

Tears came to the corners of her eyes as she said "I can't tell you."

"Yes you can," I said gently. "You can tell me anything."

The tears began to roll down her face and she pulled back and wiped them away. "No, I can't."

"Well, how am I supposed to make you feel better if I don't know what's wrong?"

"Do you really want to know?!" she burst out, the tears now streaming down her face.

"Yes!"

"I remember everything that happened!" she yelled. "I remember fucking you last night!"

Well, I can tell you, I was **not **expecting that. I thought that something bigger had happened. But then she just yelled out that she remembered everything. My first thoughts were 'at least no one's died' and then I realised what she actually said. Then I got angry.

"Why didn't you tell me this morning?!" I asked, my voice rising. Why did she lie to me?!

"Because I didn't remember this morning!" she screamed back at me.

"What, you just remembered in the lift?!"

"YES!" she screamed. Well, that shut me up. She calmed down slightly but the tears were still running down her cheeks as she said "I'm going to my room." And with that she ran off to her room and slammed the door.

I guess I was too stunned to stop her. I mean, she actually remembers making love to me! I wonder if she liked it. I should think like that. Wait. That's the Hermione in my head. Oh my god. She's **become **the voice in my head. Great. Not only have we had sex and she's in her room crying about it but she's become the voice of reason in my head! Ron was right. She has rubbed off on me.

Wait. Hang on. She's in her room crying. Now, as the best friend I'm supposed to go and make her feel better. Except I'm the reason she's crying. Oh to hell with it! I walked over to her door and knocked on it.

"Mione I'm sorry!" I called through the door. "Can you let me in?" I heard her walk over to the door and unlock it. I opened it to see her walking back to her bed. I walked over to her and knelt down on the ground next to the bed. "Mione?" I said quietly, reaching out and touching her hand. "I'm sorry."

She sniffed and said "No, I'm sorry Harry."

"Why are you sorry?" I asked in surprise.

"I'm in my room crying because we had sex last night. I mean, this can't be good for you ego."

"Well, actually I **know **I'm a good shag so it's alright." Hermione giggled at this and slapped my arm. "Is that a smile I see?" I asked, grinning at her. She just poked her tongue out at me and slapped my arm again. "Hey, at least I made you laugh."

"I'm sorry Harry," she said wiping away her tears. "I've been a bitch."

"No you haven't!" I said quickly. "You're anything but a bitch!"

She smiled and patted my arm. "Okay Harry. Well, come on. Let's go watch those movies." I stood up and she slid off the bed and we walked back out to the living room and kitchen. "You put the first movie in and I'll do the popcorn."

I walked over to the TV and pulled the two movies down. "Which one?"

"Bridget Jones' Diary," she said immediately. "Save the other one for later."

"And why would we want to save that one?" I asked placing the DVD in the DVD player.

She grinned mischievously and said "You'll see."

"Okay," I said pressing the play button. I walked over to Hermione and leant on the counter. "You sure you're alright?"

"I'm fine," she said putting the popcorn in the microwave. She turned around and smiled. "I suppose you want to know if I liked it," she said raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah, well, I'm a guy," I said smirking at her. "So, was I the best you've ever had?"

She laughed and said "You came close with my last ex but you might just be a tiny bit better."

I grinned and patted my chest and said "See? I am a bloody good shag."

"Oh come on Harry," she said, failing to hide her grin. "So, what about me?"

I pretended to think for a moment and then said "I can honestly say that you are the best shag that I've ever had."

She giggled and said "Well, I pride myself on that." The microwave beeped and she turned around and took the popcorn out of it. "Ouchie!" she exclaimed, throwing the hot bag onto the counter.

"Aww, poor baby," I said walking around to the other side of the counter and taking her hand in him. "Do you want me to kiss it better?"

"Oh shut up Harry," she said taking her hand back. "Come on. Let's watch the movie."

I went back over to the TV and grabbed the remote control while Hermione opened the bag of popcorn and emptied it out into a big bowl. She carried it over and sat down next to me. "Ready?" I asked, holding the remote up.

"Go," she said, taking a big handful of popcorn and stuffing it in her mouth.

"How lady-like," I said pressing the play button.

"Oh shut up," she said throwing some popcorn at me.

"Hey!" I said throwing it back at her.

She just poked her tongue out at me and continued to eat the popcorn. She settled back into the couch and laid her head on my shoulder. I smiled to myself and though _'This is how it started last night. Ooh, I wonder if she'll shag me again tonight.'_

Her voice broke through my thoughts as she said "I love this movie."

"Yeah. It's funny," I said happily.

"No, you like it because there's so much sex involved."

"Yeah, that too," I said shrugging. "You know me too well Mione."

"Yes, yes I do," she said turning to look at me. Then she smiled. "Maybe a little too well. Popcorn?" she asked handing the bowl to me. I took a handful of popcorn and stuffed it in my mouth. "See, now that's attractive," she said grinning at me.

I grinned back and opened my mouth so she could see the contents of it. She just smiled and snuggled in closer to me. And I couldn't stop myself from thinking '_Ooh Potter, you're gonna get lucky tonight.'_

* * *

A/N: haha Harry's so cocky lol. Does that sound more like him? Lol…more will happen next chpt…sorry this was so short…I got threatening reviews from stella blu lol. Neways! I hope u all liked it so review away! I shall try 2 have the next chpt up soon! And 4 those of u who haven't seen the whole nine yards then u wont know why hermy chose it! Neways! Review away! Love you all heaps!

::Alex::


	5. Confessions Part One

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter…I own the plot and characters you do not recognise.

xbellavitax: haha okay...yeah...she will...i promise

FairyWings101: lol thx heaps! and soz but no i dont have AIM. i only have hotmail lol. soz

Smorefan: haha cocky harry rulz! lol well i hope u like!

Stella Blu: haha u can spell blonde lol. and yes u r a champ mate! neways...here's that update u were threatening me about lol. hope u like!

iluvdanrad: haha amusing...i hope this update is soon enough 4 ya!

andrea: haha the whole nine yards is funny...lol...i would really recommend it! i loved it! lol. well i hope u like!

Lil Jean: aww thx! thx heaps mate!

Rikerlove: haha cute antics...i did that...read on 2 find out.

Draco-fucker: lol i hope this is soon enough 4 u!

kitty-katty-blu: awww! not as good as ma other story? lol its ok...well i'm glad u found it interesting lol.

GregTheGrimReaper: aww thx! and hopefully i will keep it up!

stargoddess127: yeah it was hermione releasing stress. she was frustrated and all that. yeah...hope u like.

fanjimmy: well i'm glad u like! hope u like this one!

phoenixstars: haha or else what? lol...well hope u like this one!

Ilovebenjiandklausb and T starr: lol now that was amusing. u want sex??? do ya really? lol maybe. hope u like!

Dylan: okay, first of all, they rushed out of there 2 avoid harry's ex and her date and the best idea they had at the time is to go and rent the movies. second of all, harry made her feel better and then they went 2 watch the movies. look, both of these situations is based on something i've gone through. ma friends bf broke up with her so i made her feel better (not by singing lol). and the second one, whenever i'm all pissed off at my dad or someone one of ma besties always makes me laugh and makes me feel better. Which is what harry did. and harry's thinkin about it cuz come on! he's a guy! your typical male! of course he's gonna think about fuckin her again! i mean, honestly, would you not think about it if the woman u loved was snuggling up 2 u the day after you had sex with her? i mean, honestly! but i am sorry for this rant lol...i'm a little pissed off at men atm...so ignore my little rant if u want...but i have explained my reasons for what u had a problem with. if u dont like it then thats ur problem not mine. but sorry again 4 this rant and thx 4 da review and ur thoughts!

cool: aww thx!

scrumptious5d0rkk: awwwww! thx sooo much! i luv ya! aww! haha u rock mate! hope u like!

peachie1st: lol well i hope this update is soon enough 4 u!

Laura: aww thx! its the only one u want 2 read? aww i feel so loved! hugz and cookie dough 4 u!!!

Jason: yeah...i already explained her getting over it quickly...read the long answer above lol.

Sky-Cloud: haha yeah he's a horny little bastard! lol. and yes she wants it too lol. and i've already answered ur question in the email but i should just clarify - hermione will not become pregnant with harrys baby. soz but she wont. and aww! i'm the best? haha i sound so smug...lol...thx!

jena-gherl: haha of course they'll end up doin things 2getha! this is harry and hermy we're talkin about! lol

JenJen05: aww thx! hope u like this one!

RmGuccione: haha PERVERT! lol...yes they will thou. again and again and again...lol.

scullymulder1234: thx mate! hope u like!

Silver-Silhouette6: haha dude NUDITY! lol...they will watch it...soon...hopefully lol.

ronsbabi: haha i was writing more immediately lol. neways...hope u like!

J: yeah i'm updatin!

Sarahamanda: thx mate! hope u like!

TO ALL OF THE ABOVE: OMG! OMG! THANKYOU ALL SOOO VERY MUCH! HAHA I LOVE YOU ALL!!!! Well, now i should let you get on with readin it! btw, in case u havent noticed this chpt is from Hermione's POV.

* * *

**The Day I Woke up in My Best Friend's Bed**

Chapter Five: Confessions Part One

Oh god. I'm flirting with him. Argh, why am I doing this? Okay, so maybe I love him but I should have more self control than this! I bet he thinks he'll get another shag tonight. Ooh, how wrong he is. Right here, right now, I promise I will not shag Harry Potter tonight.

Oh wait. There's a tiny bit of nudity in the Whole Nine Yards. Oh god, that'll set him off. He'll get that look he gets when he wants something and then he'll look into my eyes and I really cannot resist those beautiful eyes and I'm babbling. Maybe I should take that promise back. Yeah, okay, I take that promise back.

Oh, how pathetic is this? I, Hermione Granger, one of the most powerful witches in the world (I was dubbed that title after we defeated Voldemort … I don't like talking about it that often) cannot control herself when she's around her best friend, Harry Potter. But then again he is the most powerful wizard in the world. Maybe he has me under some sort of spell.

Or maybe not. Harry would never do that to me. I guess just having sex with him would put me under a spell. I mean, honestly, he was the best I've ever had. So much better than all my other ex's. Actually all of them put together! Maybe this was because I was on the bottom. Yes, I like to be on top but that's because it feels better like that. Or so I thought.

Harry … oh god Harry made me feel oh so very good. Although we were completely drunk he was so gentle. He knew each of my weak spots and took advantage of them. None of my ex's could ever do what he did. None of them, not even my first time, carried me into the bedroom. None of them knew more than two of my weak spots. Harry knew each and every one of them. And none of them knew how to make me moan their names out. I moaned Harry's name out last night and he moaned mine out too.

Well, its good Harry doesn't know this. If he did then he'd be all irresistible again with that sexy grin and his gorgeous eyes glinting with amusement … argh I'm babbling again! I must stop obsessing over this! Why don't I have more self control?!

"Uh, Mione? You alright?" Harry asked suddenly looking at me with one eyebrow raised.

"What did I do?" I asked, getting slightly worried. What if I had blurted out that last thought?

"You just slapped my thigh and then squeaked," he said, that grin coming back onto his face. Oh, he looked so yummy I wanted to just plant my lips on his and … oh god I'm doing it again! "What were you thinking about young lady?" he asked, turning his body so that he sat cross-legged on the couch.

"N-Nothing," I stuttered.

He grinned again and came closer. "Come on Mione. You, of all people, don't slap people's thighs and then squeak for no reason." He was now on his knees, almost crawling on top of me while I backed away as far as I could. He smirked – oh god that smirk. It made me melt – and said "I think I know what you were thinking about."

"Yeah? What?" I asked, watching him come closer and closer.

He picked the popcorn up and placed it on the ground and came, still closer. "How good and how right last night felt," he said, still smirking at me.

Well, I must say that he was right. Yes, I was thinking about that but I didn't have to admit it because at that moment there was a knock on the front door. I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding and slid off the couch and walked to the front door.

"Hey Hermione!" Ginny said as soon as I opened the front door.

"Hey Ginny," I said in relief. I pulled her inside, probably too forcefully and said "What's up?"

She shrugged and said "Nothing. I just wanted to know if you told …"

"Come into my room," I said quickly before she could say anything else. I glanced at Harry before pulling her into my room. He was wearing his smirk again, his gorgeous green eyes glinting with amusement. I tore my eyes away from him and ushered Ginny into my room. "Don't do that!" I said, closing the door.

"So I take it you haven't told him," she said crossing her arms and raising an eyebrow.

"No."

"Why not Hermione? It's so obvious he likes you! And it's pretty obvious that you like him! Go tell him!"

"I can't," I said weakly and sitting down on the bed. "If I do then I'll ruin our friendship."

"No you won't!" Ginny said kneeling down in front of me and placing her hands on my knees. "Hermione, whether you like it or not, you and Harry had sex. And whether you like it or not Harry would have liked it."

I smiled slightly and said "He said I was the best he's ever had."

"Did he?" Ginny asked grinning up at me. "See, that's just another reason to tell him!"

"Uh, Gin? There's something else too," I said, looking down at my hands.

"What?"

"Um … I … remember everything," I muttered under my breath.

"WHAT?!" she yelled.

"Shh!" I said, clapping a hand over her mouth. She dissolved into giggles and fell down to the floor, holding her stomach. "I don't see how this is funny Ginny!" I said angrily.

"You girls alright?" Harry asked, poking his head through the door.

"We're fine," I said quickly.

"Okay. It's just that I heard Ginny yell out and I thought something had happened."

"We're fine Harry," Ginny said, still slightly giggling and standing up. "I should be going anyway. You two have fun. _Alone_," she said, emphasizing the word 'alone.'

"Okay. Bye Ginny," Harry said, allowing her to walk out to the front door. When she had left he looked back at me and said "What was all that about?"

"Nothing. She just needed to talk to me about something."

He grinned and said "Me?"

I laughed and said "You have such a big ego Harry."

I tried to walk out of the room but he stood in the doorway. "You didn't answer my question." I had walked almost straight into him so we were about an inch apart. I looked up at him and noticed his smile. "Come on Mione."

Oh god he smells so good. I think it's the Lynx deodorant. I love that smell. Actually I bought it for him. Oh wait. I'm supposed to answer him, aren't I? "Maybe."

He grinned and took a step forward while I took a step back. "What was she giggling about?"

"Uh … nothing." He took another step forward and I stepped back. Oh god he smells so good! And he just looks so yummy! Dammit I have to restrain myself!

"No one giggles about nothing," Harry said, still smirking at me as he took another step forward and I stepped back. Oh crap. The back of my knees hit the edge of my bed.

"Well, you know Ginny," I said, my voice trembling. Oh man my voice was trembling. He thinks I want him to back me down onto the bed. Hang on. I do. Oh shit. "She's an odd one."

"Mmm-hmm," he said in a husky and seductive voice. Shit. That voice. The one that makes me surrender to anything. He took another small step forward and this time I couldn't move back for fear of falling down backwards on the bed. He pressed his body into mine and I almost let another squeak leave my mouth. He leant down and whispered in my ear "I know what she was giggling about."

Okay, this time I really did squeak. His face broke out into a grin again and I blushed bright red. "What was she giggling about?" I asked my voice at a whisper since my throat seemed to have lost all moisture.

"This," he murmured before swaying forward and kissing my lips. Well, I was taken completely by surprise. Okay, maybe not completely but I didn't respond at first. But I felt him wrap his arms around my body and pulled me even closer. So, naturally, I put my arms up around his neck and kissed him back. Oh my god, he is the best kisser I have ever come across. It's hard to explain but his tongue just flickered and explored my mouth while almost fighting with my tongue. When he pulled back my eyes were still closed, licking my lips. Oh god he really does taste good. "Was I right?"

I opened my eyes and looked up at him. He was grinning again. So I smiled back up at him and said "Yes."

"Can I do it again?" he asked, his eyes showing how much he really wanted it.

In response, I leant up and kissed him instead.

* * *

A/N: hahahahahaha! He knows! Bahahahaha! Now, I am very sorry but the next chpt will have sex…I cannot keep away from writing it…lol sorry 4 all of u who don't like sex scenes…but, honestly, its rated R and u wouldn't be reading it if ya didn't like smut…just look at the title! Lol…neways! I love you all heaps and heaps and plz remember 2 leave me a review…plz? Lol luv ya all heaps! Cookie dough 4 those who review!

::Alex::


	6. Confessions Part Two

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter…I own the plot and characters you do not recognise.

Feather0311: haha my bribe with cookie dough worked! Yay! Lol…neways…glad u like! Hope u like this one 2

Smorefan: aww it makes u laugh? Haha it makes me laugh 2 lol. Neways! Hope u like this chpt!

JenJen05: awwwww! Thx! Luv ya heaps!

wynative02: aww thx heaps mate!

Cometchick: haha once again – awww thx! Lol…and yes I will keep on writing…couldn't stop even if I wanted 2

Sherezade-Meisuke: lol I hope this is soon enough 4 ya

jEnA-gHeRL: haha no they wont be drunk. And the sex is this chpt

Jackster222: haha well I'm happy u like it. Hope u like this chpt!

peachie1st: thx! Hope u like!

Hermione8522002: aww thx heaps mate!

hids: haha amusing review. Thx heaps mate! I luv ya heaps and heaps and call me dude! I got loads of ideas after we finished talking last nite lol. Call me! Oh and 2 make ur ego even bigger lol I have praised u bellow…look at Swett Potter's reply lol

scullymulder1234: haha no I'm not obsessed. It just fits…if I didn't write it then there'd be a huge gap. It's like a repeat of what happened the night b4 lol. But…thx 4 da amusing review.

Celi: haha cutsyness rox mate!

coolchar: haha amusing. Did ya really crack up? Lol. I thought that line was funny…glad someone else did 2!

Moons: haha u want harry? Na soz mate but HE'S MINE! Lol…all mine. Hehe. Neways glad u liked.

tamar-shaki: haha aww thx mate!

FroBoy: haha another 'great chapter! Plz update soon!' well thx mate. Hope u like this chpt

Glamour-Puppet: haha pelvic thrusting? Amusing. U made me laugh. Hope u like

NeVeRmInD2: haha entertaining, r they? Lol…yeah they r, eh? Haha. Hope u like

Hogwarts-Honey-Bee: haha aww thx mate! Hope u like this one 2!

Stella Blu: haha long review. And yes I think there r some major physiological issues lol. As 4 the song 'my happy ending' first of all, why were u listening 2 it and second of all listen 2 frank mate! He can get any song out of my head! Lol

nightgodess: haha the sex scene is just the last part so yeah. Well glad u like it

geektothemaxx182: yay! Ur gonna keep reading! Lol…thx heaps mate!

gallandro-83: ok now I can just tell that was written by a guy lol…but yeah…'tis interesting, eh? Lol…hope u like this chpt

funny bunny: haha addiction! They'd have 2 go 2 sex addicts anonymous lol. Neways…hope u like this chpt

idancemyheartout: haha they're shaggin this chpt mate! Hope u like

bobby: haha I will thou…descriptive writing is funny lol

Faithless Bitch: haha writing machine? Lol cocky harry rulz mate! Lol luv ya heaps!

Power Punk: thx heaps mate! Hope u like!

the-power-of-love: lol I'm updating…thx heaps mate!

Lil Jean: haha yeah…cant not have it in there mate! Lol

Swett Potter: yeah…dude she's a gurl. Course she's gonna tell ginny! I tell my friend's almost everything…well I tell hids almost everything lol. SHE'S A CHAMP THAT ONE!

smash-ash: haha…she chose it subconsciously hun…neways…hope u like

To all of the above: haha I love you all! Omg there r sooo many reviews!!! I love you all heaps and heaps and I hope u like this chpt! If ya don't like sex then when u come 2 the beginning of it just scroll down to the bottom cuz the rest is just them shagging lol. Neways…now read away!

* * *

**The Day I Woke up in My Best Friend's Bed**

Chapter Six: Confessions Part Two

Potter you were right! You are gonna get lucky tonight! Oh god I love her. I love everything about her. Even her bossy nature. When she kissed me back just now I knew she loved me back, almost as much as I love her. Oh her mouth tasted so sweet and it just felt … right, standing there kissing her.

When she broke the kiss she looked up at me with those adorable brown eyes laughing at me. She smiled and said "Later Harry."

I sighed and nodded. "Come on. Let's go watch the rest of the movie." We left her room and walked over to the couch and sat down together. I stretched out on the couch and pulled Hermione on top of me. She laughed and wiggled her hips slightly on mine, causing me to almost groan. "Mione, don't do that, or else I won't be able to control myself," I said grinning at her.

She laughed again and turned her head to look at me. "Let's just watch the movie Harry."

"Oh fine," I said exasperatingly and crossing my arms.

She giggled and turned around and lay down on top of me. "We can shag after this, okay?"

I smiled and cuddled her to me. "Sounds good."

And so, we lay there for the rest of the movie, not moving very often and kissing when we got bored. Oh, it's just so good to have our feelings out in the open now! I feel like jumping around the room yelling for joy. But I'm quite happy having Hermione lying on top of me. Hang on. I think she's fallen asleep.

"Mione," I whispered, nudging her slightly.

"I'm awake," she murmured, not opening her eyes.

I grinned and said "Did I really tire you out that much last night?"

She laughed weakly and said "We need to have a big talk about your ego Harry."

"Hey, you said I was the best you've ever had so I just think that I should've tired you out last night."

"Mmm," she said sleepily. I guess she wasn't going to give me the satisfaction of knowing that I really did tire her out so I stopped asking. "Has the movie finished?" she asked, raising her head and looking at the television screen.

"Yeah," I said squeezing her butt, making her giggle.

"Harry!" she said in protest while not managing to control her giggling.

"What?" I asked grinning up at her.

"No fair!" she said, pouting. "I can't do that to you."

"Yeah but I like teasing you," I said in a low and seductive voice. I could feel her shiver with delight and I chuckled at her.

"Why do you have to be so damn sexy?" she asked me.

"I don't know," I said, shrugging. "I think I was born with the gift."

She giggled again and leant down and pecked my lips. Then she slumped on my chest again. "Harry I'm bored."

"Well, if you're bored, we could always go into one of our bedrooms and have a little reunion," I said grinning up at her.

"I don't know about that Harry Potter," she said raising her head once again to look down at me. "It seems to me that you are over-sexed."

"I am not!" I said in mock outrage. Then I saw her smirk. "Well, maybe just a little," I said surrendering to her.

"And just because you're over-sexed does not mean that one more time will hurt," she said grinning and sliding off me.

I sat up and looked up at her. "You sure?" I asked.

"Oh come on Harry. Now is not the time to be asking whether or not I'm sure. Do you want to carry me in there or do I have to walk myself?" she asked pulling me to my feet.

I laughed and picked her up like a baby and carried her over to her room. "Your bed is bigger," I murmured to her ear. She nodded and I set her down on her feet. "Do you remember every detail of last night?" I asked.

She smiled and said "Yes."

"Then you'll remember what I did first," I said smirking at her.

"What did you do?" she asked, a seductive glint coming into her eyes.

"Hmm. I seem to remember doing this," I murmured before leaning down and beginning to suck on her neck. I felt her throat vibrate as she groaned softly and my hands moved up to unbutton her shirt. When it was undone I pushed it off her shoulders and then tried to take her bra off.

But she pushed me back. Thinking I had done something wrong I began to apologize, but she placed a finger on my lips and began to undo my shirt. "Keep it even," she whispered before taking my lips up in a kiss. Oh god, she is such a good kisser. Her mouth tastes so … so good! I can't really describe it very well. It's sort of like a fruit that probably doesn't exist but oh well.

Well, she finally finished undoing my buttons and I tugged my shirt off before reaching around her back and undoing the clasp that held her bra to her body. The bra fell away and she threw it to the ground and pulled me to her, crashing her lips on mine. But she pulled back just as suddenly.

"What?" I asked, feeling slightly worried. What if she had changed her mind?

She smiled reassuringly and said "This isn't a dream, is it?"

I laughed in relief and said "Well, it'd better not be."

She smirked up at me and said "Which piece of clothing would you like to take off now Mr Potter?"

"Hmm," I said taking a step forward. "You seem to be half naked already. Oh, I know!" I exclaimed sarcastically. I knelt down in front of her and began to plant soft kisses around her belly button while undoing the button and zipper on her jeans. She squealed and giggled as I pulled them down while sticking my tongue into her belly button.

"Harry!" she said, pulling my head back. "My turn."

I grinned and stood up while she knelt down in front of me. She began to do the same around my belly button, sucking the skin in slightly and making the bulge in my pants, if possible, bigger. She finally undid the button and zipper on my jeans and pulled them down, along with my boxers.

"Hey, you cheated," I said in protest looking down at her.

She grinned and said "Hey, it wasn't on purpose. My hands accidentally pulled your boxers down too."

"Accident my foot," I said grinning at her. I pulled her back to her feet and said "Well, I'll just have to tease you for a while longer." She giggled and kissed me again. I picked her up and lay her down on the bed carefully, almost as if she were made of porcelain. "Now, these panties," I said, my fingers at her hips and ready to rip the panties off her, "really aren't appropriate my dear."

She giggled and said "Well, you have my permission to dispose of them Harry."

"With pleasure," I said, pulling them down her legs and throwing them behind me. So, I set straight to work teasing and torturing her. My mouth found her breasts, and while I sucked in on one of them, my fingers ventured their way down to her thighs. She groaned as she felt me rub the inside of her thigh and she spread her legs to welcome me. I moved my fingers up inside of her, moving them slowly in and out, while still sucking on her breast. As I felt her come I heard her moan very loudly. I pulled back and looked up at her.

"Enough," she said, panting, as though she had run a race. "Fuck me now Harry Potter," she whispered, pulling me up on top of her with amazing strength. Oh god she is such a little devil.

"Someone's craving me," I said with a devious grin before thrusting myself up inside her. We began to kiss again, our mouths very wide open to each other, while my hips were thrusting hard into hers. She broke the kiss and clutched at my back, her fingernails digging into it. But I didn't care. The pain felt good and it spurred me on even more. And, at last, I felt myself orgasm at the same time Hermione's body relaxed. That single moment seemed to last more than a few seconds. It seemed as though it lasted for an age. It was just an explosion of feeling that hadn't been fully expressed the night before. She really is a sex goddess to have made me feel this way.

* * *

A/N: haha ok so that chpt was mostly sex…but u know u luv it! lol…ok. Well, you know the deal! Review and I update faster! Plz? Lol…this is so amusing 2 write…haha. Neways! Hope u all liked that and I'm sorry if ya can't deal with sex. That was very described and all that lol. Well, plz review and I luv ya all oh so very much!!!

::Alex::


	7. Gods and Goddesses Alike Part One

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter…I own the plot and characters you do not recognise.

Hermione8522005: haha I'm glad you love it!

scullymulder1234: haha I'm not obsessed. U should meet some of my friends…kinky horny little ppl there lol. Neways, this chpt is free of sex so u can't say I'm obsessed! Boo! Lol…na I luv ya mate! Hope u like!

Ron's Only Girl: yeah but sex is good lol. And what the hell is with all those noises the animals make? WTF? Lol hope u like

iluvdanrad: haha naughty naughty I'll get caughty? Lol…meanie. Neways hope u like this chpt mate!

profet: YAY! MY 200TH REVIEWER! YAY! LOVE YOU HEAPS AND HEAPS MATE! Neways, ooh ur intrigued? Coolies. :D

geektothemaxx182: haha yeah…and here's another chpt!

Emily: now, I have a sneaking suspicion that u r Stella Blu but I could be wrong…if u aren't her then I'm happy u like but if u r her then sign in dude! Lol

FairyWings101: lol thx…and I updated as fast as I could, I promise!

Haloofhorns15: um, yeah, ok, they just had sex hun. Of course they know how the other feels. Lol.

tamar-shaki: haha ok. Thx mate!

Delly: aww thx! Hope u like this chpt!

gl2004: haha u do? Yeah…I reckon their thoughts r the best thing about this story. Lol coming from the writer but hey! I love writing the thoughts cuz its getting down to what they're really thinking about the situations they're in and its amusing at the same time lol. But I hope u like this chpt mate!

myman-harry526: thx mate! Hope u like this chpt!

peachie1st: haha yeah fluff rulz mate!!! Lol…well I hope u like!

wynative02: thx mate!

Josh: haha must I? Well, that was an interesting review. Lol I hope this is soon enough 4 u.

nightgodess: haha u loved it? Aww thx mate! Hope u like this chpt 2!

minime: thx mate! Well hope u like this chpt

silvercoated17lie: haha thx. Hope this is fast enough for you

Faithless Bitch: haha was it fascinating? Oooookay. Lol. Hope u like this chpt

coolchar: haha yeah ok…read the sex scene! Yeah I know its graphic (I've already had someone yell at me 4 that lol) but u can live with it! Lol…well I'm glad u liked.

VictoriaM2006: haha thx dude. Hope u like this chpt

Ilovebenjimaddenandklausb: haha eww? Hey, it's a natural thing man! Lol…and eventually u will be doin it 2! Haha neways. After I have mentally scarred u I hope u like this chpt and there will be no more sex dude, ok?

Smorefan: haha yeah Hermione's thoughts r more mature than Harry's lol. Well hope u like mate!

IronReaverSoulStealer: haha yeah me 2. Well hope u like!

fanjimmy: yeah. It was sposed to be. Lol. Hope u like this chpt.

Kurama Luver 518092: haha yeah ok. And yeah, Harry's ego is cute man! Lol. Neways hope u like!

sparkofblue: uh, yeah, its sposed 2 be mushy hun. The main genre of this story is romance so there's bound 2 be some mushyness. And just 2 point out, if she seemed weaker just remember that u don't know what she was thinking. But I'm happy u liked it!

Glamour-Puppet: haha yeah I thought it was. And thx! I didn't think harry's POVs were very good but thx neways! Hope u like this chpt!

the-power-of-love: well I'm happy u love it! Hope this update is quick enough 4 ya!

missradcliffe: yeah…the wildness is good thou! And yeah I'm answerin u again! Lol…neways. Well I hope u like this chpt!

bananabrain94: I will hun!

woof: why? He's known harry's loved hermy for years. He wouldn't be surprised.

JenJen05: haha ur addicted? Aww thx mate! Hope u like this chpt!

BrennaM: haha explosive situation lol. Yeah the teasing was amusing. Lol. Well hope u like this chpt

Celi: haha big smile? Thx mate!

stangguy: um yeah ok. I have a few things to say to you too. First of all, Harry is cheeky and most of what comes out of his mouth is sarcasm and being cute. And if u haven't met a guy like him then I am very worried. A lot of the guys I know r a lot like him. Harry is just cheeky and jokes a lot. Okay? I will not be making him less egocentric cuz then it's a huge personality change. And then ppl will be like 'wtf just happened?' but I'm happy u thought it was good.

hids: haha now dude, this review was the most amusing yet! No, I'm not horny and haha! U got embarrassed? Haha. Dude u do realise that when we write out story 2getha u'll have 2 read those scenes too? Lol…sorry for making ur innocent mind less innocent! Lol

smash-ash: sex is good man! Lol…hope u like!

stargoddess127: na its cool and aww! Ur sick? Aww! Hugz and cookie dough 4 u and I hope u get better!

Feather0311: haha yeah…they're so good together.

GregTheGrimReaper: thx mate!

xThe-Ravenx: haha u love it? Well hope u love this chpt too! Lol

Stella Blu: ah ok…silly child. Go listen to a good song mate! Lol hope u like

Jackster222: haha yeah…they're all horny and wanna fuck each other so its all good! Lol

Sky-Cloud: haha horny ppl! Lol…hope u like

Canada's finest: oh I shall continue and I hope u like!

ZeLi: haha were u? aww I feel so loved! Well, I hope u like this chpt too!

To all of the above: Wow guys! Ova 200 reviews! Wow! This is the most I've gotten! Wow! I love you all heaps and heaps!!! Down to business. Some of u seem to think I'm horny…well, I can assure that I'm not! Oh, and there's an important note down the bottom! In my last A/N I have an announcement. So b4 u review plz read that. Its pretty important lol. Well, I really hope u all like this chpt! And now read away! Love you all heaps and heaps!

**

* * *

**

**The Day I Woke up in My Best Friend's Bed**

Chapter Seven: Gods and Goddesses Alike Part One

Harry is a sex god. No one comes close. Honestly. Oh god he just made love to me like there was no tomorrow. And it felt good. Actually, it felt bloody fantastic! I cannot find words to describe how good he felt. He teased me so badly. I was practically writhing while he was moving his fingers in and out and sucking on my breast.

"That was fantastic," I murmured up to him, my eyes closed. I giggled as I felt his lips on my ear lobe – one of my weak spots, which none of my ex's seemed to find.

"Yeah," he agreed, letting his lips trail down my neck. "You are such a devil," he said grinning as he gnawed on my neck.

I giggled again and said "You are a sex god Harry."

"You're a goddess," he whispered, pulling back from my neck and looking down at me, a small smile on his face. "I can't believe we've waited this long to find out how good we are at sex."

I laughed and kissed him again. "I love you Harry," I whispered, our noses still touching.

He kissed me back and said "I love you too." He rolled over to lie next to me and propped himself up on his elbow. "What are we doing now?" he asked, looking my body up and down.

"Well, we could go and watch that movie …" I started to say.

"But we won't," he said with a cheeky grin on his face.

I laughed and said "Says who?"

He pulled me on top of him and squeezed my bare ass. "Says me. Come on Mione," he said, pouting up at me. "Stay in here for a little longer?"

I was about to refuse but his lips found my jaw line – just another of my weak spots. He planted soft kisses on it and ran his teeth lightly over it. "Oh god Harry," I murmured, feeling him grin as I said that. He then traced my spine down my back lightly, making me shiver in the process. "You love teasing me, don't you?" I said, grabbing his hands and pining them either side of his head.

"Of course," he said, still with that cheeky grin. "It's amusing."

I poked my tongue out at him and said "That's not fair Harry."

"Hey, you can tease me too," he said with a smirk. "But then I'll just get you back."

"Oh yeah?" I asked, rolling off him and off the bed to the ground. I turned around and looked down at him. "Come on Harry. Let's go watch the other movie."

"Okay," he said, standing up and walking out of the room without any clothes on.

"Harry!" I said, following him and grabbing a bathrobe on the way out of my room. "Go get a bathrobe or something."

He grinned and said "No."

He is so horrible to me. He knows how much I love his muscular torso. Oh and his butt. He has the sexiest arse in the whole world. He walked over to the couch and sat down and stretched out on it.

"Mione, can you put the next movie in?" he asked looking back at me.

"Will you put pants on?" I asked, crossing my arms and raising an eyebrow.

"Aww, come on Mione," he whined kneeling up and leaning on the back of the couch.

"What if Ron aparated in or something? Or, worse, what if Ginny came?"

He sighed and said "Fine. I'll grab my pyjama pants."

I smiled and kissed him on the cheek as he walked past into his room. When he came back out, wearing the long pants, he rushed over to me, picked me up and carried me over to the couch.

"Harry!" I squealed as he lay down on top of me and nuzzled my neck.

He laughed and kissed me. "You know you love me."

I giggled as he began to nuzzle my neck. But then we heard an amused voice behind us say "Maybe I'm here at the wrong time." Harry and I turned out heads to see Ron's head in the fire place. "Well, at least you two are finally shagging while you're not drunk."

Harry rolled his eyes and said "What do you want?"

"Well, I was going to ask you to come out with us tonight but I see you are slightly busy," he said, nodding at me.

"Ron, you're an ass," I said narrowing my eyes at him.

He grinned and said "And proud of it. Well, I'll see you two later."

And his head disappeared. Harry started laughing and I giggled up at him. "Now, aren't you glad you have pants on?" I asked him.

He grinned and said "No."

I smiled and said "Cheeky boy."

"Yeah, but, you love me," he said, beginning to nuzzle my neck again.

I giggled and said "Harry. I wanna watch the movie."

He grinned mischievously and said "Okay." He rolled off me and onto the floor and walked over to the DVD player. He took Bridget Jones' Diary out and placed The Whole Nine Yards in its place. I sat up as he came back and pressed the play button. "Come here Mione," he said, moving back on the armrest and holding his arms out. I crawled up to him and sat with my back to him, in between his legs.

Well, of course, Harry, being Harry, slid his hands through the opening of my bathrobe to my boobs and began to caress them. I smiled and said "Harry."

I could hear the grin in his voice as he said "What did I do?"

"You know perfectly well what you're doing," I said, sliding my hands into my bathrobe and placing my hands on his.

"Don't you like this?" he asked, squeezing them slightly and then running his fingertips over them lightly.

"I may like it but I'm trying to watch a movie," I said, taking his hands out of my robe.

"Okay," he said, resting his arms around my waist and in doing so pulled me up on top of him.

"Good boy," I said, patting his knee.

Well, the movie was good. I've forgotten how much I love that movie. So clever. Although I'm not so sure I should have chosen it anymore. Okay, so there's this one scene where you see the girl's boobs … and well, you know Harry. Actually, what he did was sort of sweet.

He turned me around so I was facing him somehow (still not sure how he did that) and buried his face into my cleavage and said "Tell me when it's over Mione."

I smiled and held his head there until the next scene. He's sweet. He's a good guy at heart. Just really, really cheeky and sure of himself. It's sweet that he didn't want to see her boobs and buried his face against mine. Although his view would have been better. Hmm. Oh well. I'm going to take what he did as being sweet.

Yeah, he's a fantastic, adorable and sexy guy. I love him so much. I love his personality the most I think. He always seems to make me smile when I'm feeling unhappy. Like this morning. Oh, I never thought that I would end up … like this. Lying on top of him, sometimes feeling his lips on my neck again. He smells good too. It's not the Lynx so much anymore. It's a pleasant smell.

"Hermione, the movie's over," he said, grinning up at me.

"Oh, is it?" I asked, looking over at the TV which showed the ending credits.

He smiled again and said "Whatcha thinking about?"

I smiled back at him and said "You."

"I like that topic," he said, grinning cheekily again. "What about me?"

"You smell nice," I said, poking his chest. "You're all sexy and hot."

"So are you," he said leaning up and kissing me lightly. "What do you want to do now?"

I shrugged and said "I dunno. What are we doing tonight though?"

He thought for a moment before saying "How about dinner out at a restaurant? And then we can go for a walk down near the water."

I smiled and leant down and kissed him. "That sounds fantastic and romantic."

"Yeah, that's why I suggested it," he said with yet another cheeky grin.

"What are we doing now?" I asked.

He smiled and his hands crept to the opening of my bathrobe. He pulled it apart slightly and said "Do you want a shower my sweet?"

I grinned and rolled off him and stood up. "See, now that sounds like a very good plan."

Harry stood up, picked me up again and carried me through to his bathroom. "Ever done it in water?" he asked nuzzling my neck again.

I giggled and said "Once."

"Mmm," he murmured against my skin, making me shiver slightly. He placed me down on my feet and turned the taps on for the bath. He looked up at me and smiled. "You are so beautiful Mione." I grinned and let my bathrobe slide off my shoulders. "Even more so like that," he said his grin widening. "Come here sexy."

* * *

A/N: well, I hope u liked that one! Hehe the Ron barging in on them was amusing, eh? Lol. Neways…no there will not be any more sex scenes…I think. So far I've limited them to only one per story and that's only if I write it for that story. neways, I do hope u all liked that chpt and hopefully the next one will be up soon…oh and in case you haven't notice already, the next chpt will be from Harry's point of view.

Oh, and I have a bit of an announcement to make! hids and I have joined forces to make Pumpkin and Squash. We're about to upload our very first story together (and hids' first Harry Potter story) and we would like to know what all of you think of it. It shall be called 'Hello Stranger' and is a Harry Hermione story. Although it is extremely AU. But you can deal with that, can't you? lol well, I'm hoping that you will take the time to read and review it and if u do u shall get hugz and cookie dough from me! Remember, I shall know if u have not read it…hehe I can read minds…okay, so maybe not but plz guys? It's a pretty good story so far. Come on. Lol luv ya all heaps and heaps!

::Alex::


	8. Gods and Goddesses Alike Part Two

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter…I own the plot and characters you do not recognise.

Sky-Cloud: lol I'm updating. Hope u like

hypa4evr: thx mate!

sxybeast.: haha sex sex sex. That's all u ppl want. ::mutters:: perverts. Lol na … sorry but since I had someone yell at me ::looks pointedly at hids:: I shall not have anymore sex scenes in this story. Well, I may have one more, in hermione's point of view, alright? Hope u like

lalaa.: thx mate

babiijorx0: haha yeah I'm continuing!

Ron's Only Girl: yeah…but a funny freak. Lol hope u like

Faithless Bitch: haha no, there wont be any sex! Lol…hope u like

Glamour-Puppet: haha thankyou for that wonderful info! Lol…yeah there should be more harrys in the world. Haha yeah we should clone a fictional character lol. Hope u like

DANLOVER14: thx mate

Eric W: haha I'm sorry … no more sex … maybe one more in hermione's POV

the-power-of-love: lol ok. Thx heaps mate

peachie1st: yeah hope u like!

Celi: haha cheeky child. Lol … hope u like!

Goddess Of Idun: haha thx mate 4 those three reviews! Hope u like!

yeahright: haha more sex? Oh man u ppl just want one thing! Lol

sever-case-of-insanity: haha half of u seem to think I'm obsessed and the other half just want more! Gah! I can't please everyone! Lol but I'm glad u like

Im me and i know it so dont ask: haha yeah ok. Thx 4 the random review … I thought u were insulting me and then I'm like 'oh its alright.' Lol. Yeah harry is horny. Hehe. Neways … haha u'll give me a kiss? How amusing … not sure how ur gonna do that thru the computer screen lol. Neways … I do hope u like!

iluvdanrad: thx heaps mate! Hope u like!

ziggo56: haha u'll get sad? Lol … well don't I feel loved? :D hope u like

dandillilion: yeah … I really couldn't deal with writing really bad grammar … too much of a perfectionist lol. Neways hope u like!

stargoddess127: haha yeah I thought it was funny. Hope u like!

Bobby: lol thx

idancemyheartout: haha another request for a sex scene. Gah. Lol…hope u like

Hermione8522005: haha no, there wont be another sex scene in harrys POV, 'kay?

Smorefan: thx mate! Hope u like!

scullymulder: haha unlike me? Aww ::cries:: lol I'm fine. Neways hope u like

Lil Jean: um yeah I have an LJ but it's a diary one with harry and hermy in it. So yeah … the first chpt is really really long … but it gets better lol.

coolchar: haha it wasn't as bad as u thought? Lol … ::pats head:: hope u like

bananabrain94: haha ok. Hope u like

jEnA-gHeRL: haha yeah I feel so loved atm lol. Hope u like

PhoeNixTeaRS1990: yeah its up now. Go read it! Cuz ppl love me! Lol … its on my favs somewhere … called 'Hello Stranger' … pretty depressing … I have 2 upload the next chpt. Hope u like!

Nomino: uh, yeah they used a contraception charm the first time. However, they didn't the second time …

FroBoy: haha thx mate!

Moons: haha more sex scenes? Omg ppl r just sex crazed atm. How old r all of u? gah … pervs. Lol. Hope u like

stangguy: lol its alright. Yeah … I was much more sarcastic in that chpt, wasn't I? lol sorry. But I hope u like!

Ell: haha thx mate! And yeah, I'm an aussie too! Go us mate! Aussie aussie aussie! Oi oi oi! Lol … I was actually bothered 2 write that. Haha ok. Hope u like

Ilovebenjimaddenandklausb: haha ok. Hope u like

tamar-shaki: yeah its uploaded. Go 2 my favs. Oh and happy birthday! Hugz and cookie dough 4 u!

GregTheGrimReaper: haha not just bcuz of sex? Lol … what a male thing to say haha. Sorry. Neways…glad u like.

fanjimmy: well thx!

starfire2222: haha thx mate

Sheshe17: haha ok. Thx mate! Hope u like!

silvertears44: yeah ok. Hope u like!

Breziebear: haha yeah ok…were u havin se…well I just wont go there lol. Odd child. Neways … thx heaps and I hope u like

Wytil: thx mate!

i am tinkerbell: aww thx mate!

nightgodess: yeah the story is up now! Go look 4 it on ma favs! Lol glad u liked the last chpt. Hope u like this one too!

gl2004: lol yes u must see that movie. So funny lol. Neways hope u like!

Me: haha I wasn't bein rude. Just askin. Neways hope u like

NeVeRmInD2: lol ok mate! Hope u like!

VictoriaM2006: haha yeah but I love that movie! Lol…slightly obsessed, eh? Lol…neways hope u like

golden-eyed-viper: haha yeah. They're so cute 2getha. And no, I'm sorry but I don't read Inuyasha fix or watch it. Lol…I had no idea wat it was until I came on2 this site. So I'm sorry … and haha yeah I say neways a lot, eh? Hope u like!

To all of the above: haha thx heaps mates! Well, I have a slight problem. Half of u seem to want sex and the other half don't! dudes…I cant please everyone! Haha that sounded wrong. Neways … there probably will be another sex scene from Hermiones POV but that's it. Ok? Well I hope u like and plz review. Oh and if u were interested in reading that story I'm doin w/ hids then go 2 my favs…its called 'Hello Stranger' and plz read and review cuz u love me. Hehe.

* * *

**The Day I Woke up in My Best Friend's Bed**

Chapter Eight: Gods and Goddesses Alike Part Two

"You're so fantastic," I whispered to her ear.

We were lying in the bathtub, having just made love. She was on top and now lying back on me. "So are you," she murmured back. "What time are we going out tonight Harry?"

"How about six o'clock?" I said, playing with her belly button.

She giggled and said "Harry stop it."

I grinned and said "Stop what?"

"You're absolutely impossible," she said taking my hands in hers and then wigging her hips slightly.

"No I'm not," I retorted, wrapping my arms around her waist and hugging her to me tightly.

"Oh yeah?" she asked, beginning to trail her fingernails up and down my forearms.

"Yeah."

"Hey Harry," she murmured a moment later.

"Yes?"

"Should we get out?" she asked, turning her body around in the water so she was facing me.

"I'm quite happy with you lying on top of me, thankyou very much," I said leaning up and kissing her softly on the lips.

She smiled and said "Harry, it's almost six o'clock."

"Okay. We'll get out," I said leaning up and kissing her on the lips lightly. She climbed out of the bath and grabbed a towel and wrapped it around her body. She grabbed another towel and handed it to me as I stood out of the bath. "You go change into a sexy red dress," I said grinning at her.

She laughed and said "I know just the one. See you in a minute."

She left the bathroom and I walked into my room to change into a dark grey suit with a blue shirt. I pulled my clothes on and left the top couple of buttons undone, knowing Hermione would love it. I pulled my black shoes and socks on and then walked out to the living room to wait for Hermione. I quickly called the restaurant I was talking about earlier and made a booking for six thirty. Then I sat down at the breakfast table, waiting for Hermione to come out.

When she did come out … god, I really was speechless. She looked absolutely gorgeous. She was wearing her red dress. She looks so good in red. Especially in that dress. Well, it was very low cut, which meant that a lot of cleavage showed (which I was very happy about). The dress came down to about mid-calf with a split going up the side to about mid-thigh. Her shoes … oh god I do not know how the hell she could walk in them! I mean, they were these red extremely high stilettos, strapped onto her feet. Oh so very sexy.

"Mmm, you look good enough to eat," I murmured, standing up and walking over to her, smirking at her.

She grinned and said "Well, thankyou Harry."

"You are so beautiful," I whispered, sliding my arms around her waist.

She smiled and slid her arms around my neck. "You don't look too bad yourself Mr Potter."

"Honestly, if I didn't know you, I would have mistaken you for Aphrodite," I said, touching her nose with mine.

"You're so romantic Harry," she murmured kissing me lightly on the lips. "But come on. We should go to the restaurant."

I nodded and pulled back and offered her my arm. She took it and I said as we walked out of the apartment and locked it "We're taking my car because it's a muggle restaurant."

She smiled and said "Sounds good. Means we won't have anyone interrupting us during dinner."

"That was my intention," I said grinning at her.

"Oh, you wonderful man," she said squeezing my arm.

"I know I am," I said cheekily.

She laughed and squeezed my arm again. We walked down to the car and I opened the door for her. She sat down in the car and I ran around to the other side and sat in the driver's seat. I started the car and began to drive off towards the restaurant.

When we arrived at the restaurant Hermione smiled and said "This is beautiful."

"Yeah, it is," I agreed, reaching over and squeezing her hand. We were right on the water, looking out at the reflected lights from the city. "But not as beautiful as you."

She smiled and leant over and kissed me. "You're such a little flirt Harry Potter."

"And I know it. Come on."

We got out of the car and linked arms as we walked over to the entrance of the restaurant. Hermione walked in before I did and we waited to be seated. Once we were sitting down, next to the window which looked out onto the river, I smiled and took Hermione's hands in mine.

"You look so beautiful," I said smiling at her.

She smiled back and said "Thanks Harry."

A waiter walked over to us, handed the menu down and said "Would you like some drinks and garlic or herb bread to start with?"

Hermione glanced at me and said "I think we'll skip the herb and garlic bread."

"Alright. What would you like to drink then?"

"Lemon Squash for me," Hermione said smiling up at the waiter.

"Same for me," I said looking up at him.

"Alright. I'll be back with the drinks in a minute."

Hermione smiled and said "Thankyou."

The waiter walked off and I said "I feel slightly jealous Hermione."

She grinned and said "What did I do?"

I smirked at her and said "Didn't you see the look on his face? He wanted to take you into a vacant room and shag you senseless."

"Well, it's good I have you to do that to me," she said smirking back at me.

"Yes, yes it is," I agreed, taking her hands in mine again.

* * *

A/N: Well, this was a short chpt … so sorry about that. I really wanted to get to Hermione's point of view. But yeah … hope u liked it. And sorry for those of you who like sex … well, plz review and I shall try 2 update soon!

::Alex::


	9. Moondance Part One

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter…I own the plot and characters you do not recognise. Also don't own any songs by Van Morrison.

the-power-of-love: coolies…and I updated as soon as I could!

RmGuccione: haha the kinkyness is amusing lol. But yeah…that's why I don't have sex every chpt…and also cuz I'm just not creative enough lol.

siruslycrazyzach: ahaha ok dude. And hey! Ur the one who didn't answer my email! Lol…odd child ;)

Tinkerbell: lol thx heaps mate! Well, don't I feel loved? Lol…neways. Ooh I'm sorry! I don't have aol since I'm aussie and I love my hotmail and I'm just so not bothered lol. Haha little rant there. But email me. My other email address is in my bio in my PS's somewhere.

hypa4evr: haha still giggling? Lol…thx heaps mate!

idancemyheartout: haha u ppl really like the sex mate! Lol…but yeah. And I have no idea…the story will take a drastic change very soon. I just have to work out how I'm gonna work it in

nightgodess: omg how can u ppl not know what lemon squash's r and what herb bread is? Ok herb bread is like garlic bread…cept with herbs and butter, not garlic butter. Lol. And lemon squash is just like solo (and if u americans don't have that then its just like the traditional lemonade)

Sheshe17: THAT WAS SOOO CUTE! OMG THX SOOO MUCH MATE! Omg I luv ya! Heehee u get loads of hugz and cookie dough! Lol…seriously I've never gotten such a fantastic review. Luv ya heaps!

missradcliffe: oh there will be more action in it. Believe me. When I get to it you'll know what I'm on about lol

gl2004: haha I'm teasing u? lol sorry. Hope u like!

Glamour-Puppet: haha yes what will I think of next? Lol…yeah since the chpt name was gods and goddesses alike part 2 I thought I should put another part with a goddess at least lol. But yeah…I love greek mythology…actually I'm doin ancient history this yr and we might b able 2 go 2 greece with the skool! Haha I'm ranting but hey! Hope u like!

myman-harry526: thx mate! Hope u like!

FroBoy: thx mate! Hope u enjoy!

stargoddess127: haha thx mate. Lol…hope u like

rebelangel566: yeah harry is a sweetheart, eh? Lol…hope u like!

BrennaM: lol thx mate! Haha u missed one chpt…lol sorry bout that. Silly ff…oh well. I do hope u like!

fanjimmy: thx heaps mate!

Coolchar: haha yes lemon squash is a real drink! Its like real lemonade…u know that stupid crappy clear stuff? That's all fake. The real stuff is more yellow

lnk: oh there will be. Actually u reminded me of another story I wrote ages ago so I'm gonna insert that story in here since I didn't end up posting it up. Lol thx mate 4 givin me da idea!

Gorgena: haha _more _sex? Lol…like I said b4…dunno if I'm creative enough. Lol…sounds wrong, eh? But yeah…there will be at least one more sex scene from hermione's point of view.

Andrew: yeah that stuff works well, eh? Lol hope u like

Jenn: thx mate

peachie1st: hope this update was soon enough!

Lil Jean: haha thx 4 da cookie dough lol. Hope u like!

Juliakk: haha yeah…I read over it after I posted it and I realised that but hey! He's cute and adorable and sexy and romantic and I should stop, eh? Lol…hope u like!

Aquia8522005: thx mate! Hope u like!

goldeneyedviper: haha yeah

VictoriaM2006: gah read coolchar's reply mate! Thx thou!

jEnA-gHeRL: ok AU means alternate universe and OOC means out of character. So yeah…glad u like

iluvdanrad: haha u perverted silly child! Lol…I've been calling everyone a silly child lately heehee. Neways hope u like

XxChLaMyDiAkArEn: haha thx mate! Hope u like!

FairyWings101: haha yeah…I realise that. Not bothered 2 change it thou!

breziebear: haha yes and yes. Lol…hope u like

A/N: oh wow guys! Almost 300 reviews! Wow! Lol I luv ya all! Ok since I'm back at skool now and I'm in my second last yr (argh its so scary!) I shall not be able to update as soon as I'd like. Lol I'm sorry but I hope u like this chpt! Remember 2 review afterwards! Luv u all!

**

* * *

**

**The Day I Woke up in my Best Friend's Bed**

Chapter Nine: Moondance Part One

"We're gonna go for a walked along the board-walk after this," Harry said grinning at me.

I smiled back and said "Sounds great Harry."

"Okay then. Now what do you want?" he asked opening the menu and looking down it. "Ooh I see pasta, chicken, steak, fish … what do you think?"

I smiled and said "Well, you know how much I love pasta." I looked down the menu and grinned. "How about the tortellini pasta in a creamy mushroom sauce?"

"Mmm, that sounds good. I'll have that too then."

I smiled and looked out the window. It was unbelievably beautiful from where we were. The lights from the city were reflecting off the water and the stars in the sky were shining brightly.

"It's so beautiful," I said smiling as I looked back at Harry.

He grinned and said "You're so beautiful."

I giggled and said "Oh stop it Harry."

"Hey, you are!" he said in protest. "You are a beautiful and sexy woman and I wouldn't have you any other way."

"Well, aren't you a sweetheart," I said smiling at him. "Well I wouldn't have you any other way either. You sexy beast."

He grinned and said "I know I am."

I laughed and said "You're so modest."

"Uh-huh."

The waiter soon came back and we ordered our food. While we were waiting Harry and I talked like we had never talked before. We talked about work, Ron and Luna, the possibility of Ginny and Draco getting together. We spent a good deal of time on that last one.

"I reckon she'd just get with him to annoy Ron," Harry said in a matter-of-factly voice.

I laughed and said "Probably. She likes annoying him, doesn't she?"

"Well I don't blame her," he said thoughtfully. "If I was Ginny I'd just do it for the fun of watching him go purple in the face."

I laughed again and said "Harry!"

He grinned and said "What?"

I just rolled my eyes and stared out at the water again. He's such a sweetheart and I love him so much. It doesn't really have much to do with how he looks (although that does play a small part) but it's more his personality. I love the way he can make me smile when I'm feeling bad. I love the way he jokes around, pretending to know he's such a sexy beast. I love him. I'm completely and utterly in love with Harry James Potter.

"Whatcha thinking about?" he asked reaching forward and taking my hands in his.

I smirked at him and said "You." He grinned and winked at me. At that moment the waiter came with our food and placed it down in front of us. I smiled up at him and said "Thank you."

"You're welcome. Enjoy," he said before walking back towards the kitchen.

We began to eat, still talking, Harry talking with his mouth full, causing me to kick him from under the table. He just grinned at me and closed his mouth. We quickly finished off our dinner and Harry called for the bill, seeing as we didn't want dessert. He paid it and we left the restaurant to walk along the boardwalk, next to water.

"I love it out here," I murmured to him, leaning into him and hugging his waist.

"Me too," he murmured back. "I love flying on a clear night."

I smiled and said "Must give you a rush."

"It does. It's absolutely beautiful looking down at the city with all the lights and then looking up at the stars. I love it."

We stopped walking and Harry pulled me close. I slid my arms around his neck and said "I love you Harry."

He smiled and said "I love you too Hermione." He leant down and kissed my lips tenderly, slowly sliding his tongue into my mouth smoothly. Our tongues fought for a moment before he broke the kiss and hugged me tightly. "I never want to let you go," he whispered.

"Me either," I whispered back.

He pulled back and smiled at me. "Do you wanna dance?"

I giggled and said "There's no music Harry."

He smiled and drew his wand and conjured up a CD player with Van Morrison's CD inside it. He smiled and said "Now we have music."

"Alright."

Harry grinned and took my hand in his and placed his other around my waist. I placed my other hand on his shoulder and stared up at his beautiful green eyes as he began to sing _'Moondance'_ along with Van. (A/N: yes I know I already used this song in another story but it was all I could think of for the occasion.)

"_Well, it's a marvellous night for a Moondance  
With the stars up above in your eyes  
A fantabulous night to make romance  
'Neath the cover of October skies  
And the leaves on the trees are falling  
To the sound of the breezes that blow  
And I'm trying to please to the calling  
Of your heart-strings that play soft and low  
You know the night's magic  
And all the soft moonlight  
Seems to shine in your blush."_

I closed my eyes and rested my head on his chest as he sang and swayed to and fro with the music. I listened to his voice, soft and clear and almost matching the wonderful sound that was Van Morrison's voice.

_Can I just have one a' more Moondance with you, my love?  
Can I just make some more romance with a' you, my love?_

_Well I wanna make love to you tonight  
I can't wait till the morning has come  
And I know now the time is just right  
And straight into my arms you will run  
And when you come my heart will be waiting  
To make sure that you're never alone  
There and then all my dreams will come true dear  
There and then I will make you my own  
And every time I touch you, you just tremble inside  
And I know how much you want me that you can't hide,"_

_Can I just have one more Moondance with you, my love?  
Can I just make some more romance with you, my love?_

'_Yes, I do want you,' _I thought to myself. We continued to sway to and fro to the music, just listening to the piano, bass guitar and saxophone play their magic. Then Harry began to sing again.

_Well it's a marvellous night for a Moondance  
With that stars up above in your eyes  
A fantabulous night to make romance  
'Neath the cover of October skies  
And all the leaves on the trees are falling  
To the sound of the breezes that blow  
And I'm trying to please to the calling  
Of your heart-strings that play soft and low  
You know the night's magic  
Seems to whisper and hush  
And all the soft moonlight  
Seems to shine in your blush._

"I love you Harry," I whispered.

_Can I just have one more Moondance with you, my love?  
Can I just make some more romance with you, my love?_

_Once more Moondance with you  
In the moonlight  
On a magic night  
La, la, la, la, la there's a moonlight  
On a magic night  
Can't I just have one more dance  
With you my love?"_

"I love you too," he whispered back to me, leaning down and kissing me lightly on the lips. "Come on. It's getting cold. We should go back to the apartment."

I nodded and he drew his wand again and flicked it at the CD player. It disappeared and we walked back towards the car.

* * *

A/N: Well, I do hope u liked that one. OMG I love that song soooo much! Van Morrison was a bloody genius! Oh man his voice was so fantastic and his songs … oh they're so romantic. Haha that's my romantic side talking ppls! Well, I've decided that this story shall go on for a while longer. I've realised how I can continue it so I shall do that. The real plot shall start soon, I promise. Once again, I shall give out cookie dough to those of u who review! Luv ya all heaps and heaps and hugz!

:Alex:


	10. Moondance Part Two

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter…I own the plot and characters you do not recognise.

aglowingstar: haha aww thx mate! Well, don't I feel loved! Heehee u get cookie dough! Lol hope u like

zelina: haha yes that was my aim…2 make it funny 4 ppl. Lol

missradcliffe: haha the plot shows thru this chpt sorta

Froggiefoot: haha yes…everyone loves harry lol. Hope u like!

Wytil: haha ok. Well…u can have…a hug. Lol. And wat do u mean 'you youngsters'? and no, I am not Japanese! Actually my great grandfather died in the second world war…he was fighting the Japanese and then a stupid American missile hit his ship! So my grandma doesn't like americans lol. Neways. Hope u like!

The Original Random Hero: haha 4 some ppl? Would that include u? lol…ppl seem 2 want more and more smut…and I cant give it 2 them cuz I'm not bothered and then this story would just become a big fat porn story…and I'm really not in2 that. Neways hope u like

lnk: haha yes! He was a bloody genius! Lol…yes. And haha more action? Now what do u mean by that? Lol…hope u like

RmGuccione: haha she should tie him up? Um…ok. Lol

anniePADFOOT: uh I have no idea if Michael buble did a remake. All I know is that b4 my parents separated they would play van morrison's cd all Sunday arvo and I loved it lol.

Jenn: haha doesn't everyone? Lol… I think reading about such a gr8 guy really isn't good 4 the guys u ppl go out with. Lol

profet: haha the cookie dough is good, I must admit lol. But yeah…hope u like

scullymulder: that's alright mate! Hope u like this chpt!

FairyWings101: haha yeah the song is good.

bardiel132004: haha u smart child! Lol…good one mate! Hope u like and remember who wrote this! Lol

angel love: ok, this had better not be maddy, and if u r then ur an ass. And if ur just another person I don't know then ur slightly crazy. Lol…dw I am 2.

Lil Jean: haha happy valentines day! Lol…bit early, eh? Lol. Yes go and get that cd! Its pretty old thou…yeah.

FroBoy: ok I'm just gonna say thx from now on lol

tamar-shaki: haha yeah…thx

Stella Blu: haha dude its 'moi' … and yeah…sorry I wasn't bothered to look up any other lyrics. I'm just way 2 lazy lol.

rebelangel566: haha no…but something shall happen this chpt! Read on 2 find out!

myman-harry526: haha yeah…hope u like this chpt!

nightgodess: haha u americans :shakes head: lol. Dw thou. Come out 2 aust and see what herb bread and lemon squash is then! Lol

hids: oh sweetie, something will go wrong. I promise u. and the awkwardness between them is gone cuz they're comfortable with each other now lol.

anna999: haha thx mate!

jEnA-gHeRL: haha u believe me? Lol…yeah it really is a good cd. His voice is good too. Well hope u like!

Smorefan: haha yes I know the plot was getting boring. But it'll pick up now, I promise!

HermioneKatie: haha thx mate!

hypaevr: lol long review. And yeah…yr 11 is tough! I'm really quite scared actually…I mean, what the hell will I do with myself after yr 12? Lol…neways I hope u like!

VictoriaM2006: haha yeah I love romance

peachie1st: MY 300TH REVIEWER! LUV YA HEAPS MATE! thx heaps mate!

GregTheGrimReaper: haha u want ur cookie dough? Lol…not sure if I can get out to where u live. Haha yes…I KNOW WHERE U LIVE! Lol not really. I failed geography lol

XxChLaMyDiAkArEn: aww the only one? Most of my other stories are focused on that pairing lol. Why don't u like hhr? They're meant 2 b 2getha! Lol

the-power-of-love: thx mate!

andrewdean1313: haha yes it would have been funny and I thought about doing that but I decided not to. Cuz I didn't want 2 b mean 2 harry lol. Neways hope u like!

silvercoated17lie: yup I'm hurrying! Lol

BrennaM: haha yes plot! Hope u like!

A/N: okay then my wonderful and beautiful reviewers. First of all, I LOVE YOU ALL OH SO VERY MUCH! And second of all I hope u like this chpt! The real plot actually begins this chpt so I hope u like…oh and I'm sorry but its pretty short…sorry lol. Oh and I'll have a fluffy valentine's day fic out in a coupla minutes if I'm bothered lol. Neways I do hope u like so review away:D

* * *

**The Day I Woke up in My Best Friend's Bed**

Chapter Ten: Moondance Part Two

I drove us back to the apartment and the rest of that night was spent in Hermione's bedroom, in the throes of passion. I only left it once so I could find the ice in the freezer. I won't describe everything that happened, simply because most of it is indescribable and because I'm just not bothered.

Anyway, I woke up the next morning to find Mione not in her bed. I sat up and looked around, wondering where she could be. I mean, she'd usually stay in the bed to tickle me and kiss me and wake me up. Then I heard a retching sound coming from her bathroom.

I jumped out of the bed and ran to the bathroom and opened the door to see Hermione leaning over the toilet, probably throwing up everything she ate in the last two weeks!

"Oh Mione," I said, walking over to her and holding her hair back as she continued to throw up. Finally, she pulled back from the toilet, shaking and very white and leant against me for support. "Sweetie, what's wrong?" I asked.

She said in a shaky voice "You remember the second time we had sex?"

"Yeah," I said slowly, smiling slightly.

"Well, do you remember if we used a contraception charm?" she asked looking up at me.

"Um … well … no," I said quietly. She burst into tears and hugged me tightly. "It'll be alright Mione. Come on sweetie. Everything will be fine."

"But I can't be a mother!" she wailed.

"Why not?"

"Because I'd be bad at it!"

I just had to chuckle at this. "Mione you'll be the best mother ever. Seriously, all you did while we were at school was take care of me and Ron."

She sniffed and said "Still!"

"It'll be alright Mione," I whispered, hugging her tightly. "Look, if it'll make you feel better, would you like to marry me?"

"Harry I don't just want to get married because of a child."

I smiled and said "I know. I've got the ring in my room. I was intending on asking you as we got into the relationship."

Her tears began to subside and she said, still sniffling, "Yeah okay. I need to brush my teeth Harry."

"You haven't answered my question," I said looking at her face.

She smiled weakly and said "Of course I'll marry you. I just wanna brush my teeth so you can kiss me without gagging."

I grinned and said "Alright! I'll go get the ring!" I stood up and ran to my room and rummaged around through my top drawer. I found the box containing the ring and after making sure the ring was actually inside it I ran back to her room to see her brushing her teeth enthusiastically. She finished and I knelt down in front of her and she giggled. "Would you like to marry me Mione?"

She laughed again and said "I've already said yes. Gimmie the ring!" I smiled and opened the small box and she squealed. "Oh my god! It's beautiful!"

I laughed and took it out of the box. I slid it onto her finger and said "It was my mother's ring. You both had the same size finger so I didn't have to shrink it or anything."

She grinned and threw her arms around my neck and tackled me to the ground. "Ooh I love you Harry Potter!"

I laughed and said "Love you too Mione! Now, do we want to take a look at that kid growing inside you?"

She nodded and said "You know the charm?"

"Sure. Come on." I led her into my room and I grabbed my wand. She pulled her shirt up and I waved my wand at her, muttering the incantation under my breath. Her stomach glowed a pale blue and then showed two small objects close together. "Is … is that …?"

"Twins?" Hermione whispered in surprise.

"Yeah," I said grinning and looking back up at her face. "Twins."

She grinned and pulled me back over to the bed and began kissing me. "Shows how good we are at sex, eh?" she said grinning at me.

"Mm-hmm," I said, smirking at her and pulling her down on top of me as I fell backwards onto the bed …

"Okay, so do we want to tell your parents first?" I asked, propping myself up on my elbow and looking her beautiful naked body up and down.

She smiled and said "Yeah. Then we'll tell the Weasleys."

"I don't think they even know about us yet," I said slowly.

Hermione scoffed and said "Harry, Ron knows. The whole family will know by now. I'm surprised Ginny hasn't aparated in yet." Then she sighed.

"What's wrong?" I asked, looking concerned.

"I just feel like everything's going way too fast. I mean, we only got together yesterday and now I'm pregnant and engaged."

"Is that a bad thing?" I asked.

She shrugged and said "I dunno. I just think everything's gone too fast."

"Okay. Well, do you want me to put the ring away for a while and we'll just tell the Weasleys and your parents about us being together?"

"Yeah but I wanna tell them about the babies."

"I know. Hmm. Why don't we just tell your parents and Ron and Ginny about the babies? I doubt Mrs Weasley would look upon this very well and I'm really not in the mood to be lectured today."

She smiled and said "Yeah okay. Well, should we go now?"

I nodded and sat up. "Go and get some clothes on and we'll aparate over to your parents now."

"Alright. See you in a minute," she said, getting up off the bed, grabbing her discarded clothes and running through to her bedroom.

I quickly changed into my jeans, a white shirt and a navy blue jumper on top. I pulled my shoes and socks on and walked over to Hermione's room.

"Come on Mione!" I yelled, banging on the door.

"Coming!" she called back. Two seconds later she opened the door to reveal herself wearing black pants, a black shirt and a beige jacket with her black boots. "Okay, let's go."

"We'll take the car," I said taking her hand and leading her over to the front door. "We don't want to give your parents a fright."

She laughed and said "Alright. Come on you."

* * *

A/N: ooh she's pregnant! Haha I wrote this other story ages ago and I was gonna post it up but then I read it through and it has really baaaad grammar and it just wasn't written very well. It was about mione getting pregnant with harry's kids and there's another prophecy and all that crap. But I've decided to use that story, except without the prophecy. And don't worry, the grammar will be so much better! Lol … my writing really was not very good when I was in yr 8. Well, plz review and I shall luv ya 4eva and eva! Cookie dough 4 those who review:D

:Alex:


	11. Good News and Bad News Part One

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter…I own the plot and characters you do not recognise.

A/N: ok due 2 one person complaining (Power Punk you are so getting a rant 4 that review) I shall do my replies at the end of the chpt. All I have to say about this chpt is that I really didn't like it very much. Eh, but I hope you all read and review. Love you all heaps (cept Power Punk…argh I shall yell) and plz read away! Oh, and also, Mione got pregnant so quickly cuz she's a witch and Harry's a wizard and the "sperm" (haha wat a funny word) reached the egg quicker cuz they're special…eh I'm sticking by that explanation.

* * *

**The Day I Woke Up in my Best Friend's Bed**

Chapter Eleven: Good News and Bad News Part One

I can't believe how fast everything's gone. I mean, it was only yesterday that I woke up in my best friend's bed. And now I'm pregnant with _twins _and _engaged_! It's so hard to believe.

Well, we're in the car on our way to my parents' house to tell them about me and Harry and the babies.

"It'll be fine," Harry said reassuringly, squeezing my hand as he turned into the street my parents live on.

I sighed and said "I know. I just don't know how they'll react."

"They love you, no matter what," he said gently. "They'll support you."

I smiled and said "Thanks Harry."

He pulled into their driveway and turned the car off. I took a deep breath and opened the car door and climbed out. Harry followed me up to the front door and I knocked.

"Coming!" I heard mum yell. Harry took my hand in his and we waited for mum to come to the door. She opened it and as soon as she saw us her face broke out into a smile. "Hermione! Harry! Come in!"

"Hi mum," I said, kissing her cheek as I walked past.

"Hi Mrs Granger," Harry said, kissing her cheek too as he followed me.

"Harry, call me Emma. How many times do I have to tell you?" she asked cheerily. "Come on. Steve is in the living room." As we walked through the house to the back room mum asked "So, what brings you two here?"

"Harry and I have something to tell you," I said nervously.

"Okay. Steve! Hermione and Harry are here!" she said happily as we entered the living room.

Dad stood up grinning at us. "How are you two?" he asked, hugging me tightly and then shaking Harry's hand.

"We're fine," Harry said with a glance at me.

"We have something to tell you guys," I said looking at my shoes. Hey, I just noticed, my shoes are really nice. I love my black boots. Oh wait, I'm supposed to be telling the story, eh?

"Well, come sit down," Dad said looking slightly concerned.

Harry and I walked over to the sofa and sat down while mum and dad sat down on the sofa opposite us. "Uh, well, see the thing is …" I began to say.

"We're in love," Harry finished my sentence.

Mum grinned again and said "That's fantastic!"

"Yeah!" Dad agreed smiling. "What's wrong though?"

"I'm pregnant," I said, avoiding looking at their faces.

"With twins," Harry said squeezing my hand.

Silence. Mum and dad just sat there with dumbfounded looks on their faces and I braced myself for an outburst from my father. But he didn't yell and nor did my mother.

Instead, mum smiled reassuringly and said "Is that a good thing or a bad thing sweetie?"

"Uh, well we weren't sure how you were going to take it," I mumbled looking at my shoes again.

"Oh Hermione," Dad said smiling at me. "Just as long as you two are happy we'll be happy."

I looked up at him and smiled back. "Thanks guys."

"But, um, are you two going to get married?" mum asked tentatively.

Harry grinned and said "Yes."

"Okay then. Seems we have a wedding to organise then!" mum said enthusiastically.

"Just wait on that front," I said quickly. "We haven't told the Weasley's yet and I seriously doubt that Mrs Weasley will approve of this."

Mum snorted and said "It doesn't matter what she thinks. Hell, it doesn't matter what we think. What matters is that you two are in love and you're gonna get married."

I smiled and said "Thanks mum."

"Is that all you came here to tell us?" dad asked.

I looked at Harry and said "Yeah. I think so."

"Okay. Well, you should be off to see the Weasleys now," mum said standing up.

"Emma," dad said sternly.

She stopped smiling and sat down and said "I know."

"You've got to tell her."

"But …"

"Emma," he said in that stern voice again.

"Guys, what's wrong?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

Mum sighed and looked at me. "Sweetie you know how my grandmother died of breast cancer?"

'_Oh no. Oh god no,' _I thought with dismay.

"Well, I've been diagnosed with that," she said softly and looking down at her shoes. It's a habit both my mother and I find hard to break. We always look down at our shoes when we're saying something we don't want to or if we're uncomfortable.

I looked at her face and tears came to my eyes as I saw the tears rolling down her cheeks. "Mum," I whispered, crossing the living room and sitting down next to her and hugging her. She hugged me tightly back as my tears drenched her shoulder. Why is life so cruel! WHY THE HELL IS LIFE SO HORRIBLE!

"Can't magic fix that?" Harry asked looking confused.

I pulled back and wiped my tears away. I sniffed and said "No. They're trying to find a cure but there's been no success yet. Are you having the chemo?"

"I'm not sure," she said slowly.

"But you have to!" I said immediately.

"Hermione …"

"No! Mum you have to have the chemo! If … if you don't … you might not be able to see …" I trailed off, my tears running down my cheeks uncontrollably.

Mum sighed again and said "Hermione, I'm sorry."

I glared at her and said "Sorry doesn't cut it mum."

"What, do you think I want this to happen to me!" she suddenly yelled, standing up and going red in the face.

I started crying again and Harry moved across the room to hug me. I buried my face into his chest, pounding it lightly and crying.

"Hermione I'm sorry," mum said, her voice wavering.

"I think I should take her home," I heard Harry say softly.

"Sure," dad replied. I felt him stand up off the couch and heard him take mum out of the room.

"Mione?" Harry said, pulling back slightly and looking into my face. "We're gonna go home now, okay?"

I nodded weakly and we stood up and walked out of the house without saying goodbye to my parents. I could hear my mother crying in the next room as we walked out the front door and I felt an urge to run back in there and tell her I was sorry. But Harry steered me towards the car and before I knew it we were driving home in silence.

That was a pretty shitty way to end the visit.

* * *

A/N: Okay, due to some shithead saying they didn't like my replies and that they took up more than half of the chpt, I shall now do my replies at the bottom of each chpt so the ppl who don't review and assholes like Power Punk don't have to read them at the beginning. I apologize if you liked it at the beginning…neways to all of you who reviewed!

**profet****: haha you were? Is that a good or bad thing?**

**Lil Jean: haha ur lucky. Me don't gots no bf lol. Eh I'm not complaining…actually I am. Most of the guys I know r assholes! Gah! Stupid guys. Neways! Luv ya heaps!**

**FairyWings101****: haha hyper child…sugar is good…lol I had chocolate this arvo and I went crazy heehee.**

**IloveJprongsPjr****: hey dude, there's heaps more! The real plot has only begun!**

**retarted monkey****: lol u can't believe it? Haha ook. Luv ya!**

**phoenix-from-the-blazing-fire****: oh I have heaps of ideas 4 this story mate…I have heaps of other ideas 4 other random one shots 2 lol. That's my problem. Way 2 many ideas goin thru my head at one time lol.**

**anniePADFOOT****: lol actually I was wrong. Seems Michael Buble did do a remake of Moondance. Lol…sorry about that. My friend told me…I didn't know lol. Sorry. Didn't hear it lol. Neways…haha the awkward casual proposal. I didn't really like it. Thought it was a bit…well, awkward as you said lol. And I really shouldn't say this but the twins will be a boy and a girl. And yes I have the names planned out lol. Luv ya!**

**siruslycrazyzach****: haha I have an excuse that I already explained! Lol…sorry if that confuzzled you or anything lol**

**Ilovebenjimaddenandklausb****: haha yeah…wats ur new email mate? Lol…forgot that tiny detail. But I've answered ur question in anniePADFOOT's reply.**

**missradcliffe: haha thx mate!**

**Sky-Cloud****: yes…I shall…lol**

**nightgodess****: haha yes…I was bored and I found my other story I wrote ages ago and I'm like 'hey, this is a good idea…let's put that in there' lol. Neways hope u liked…see now I have 2 do past tense! Argh I h8 you Power Punk!**

**jEnA-gHeRL****: haha you've found out already but hey! Lol…hope u liked**

**wildbanger****: haha blackmail is funny. But it wont work hun! Lol…not much blackmail will work on me nowadays…lol…hope u liked**

**lily: as you command lol**

**Gorgena****: haha yeah sorry about the shortness lol. This one was pretty short too so I'm sorry about that as well. Lol. Neways I reckon it'd be too soon to find out if they were boys or girls or both. But if u read anniePADFOOT's reply it'll tell u wat they are lol…if u wanna know. I thought of twins cuz it's just really cool. And yes the names will have something to do with Harry's side of the family. Well at least one name in both the children. And yeah, happy Valentine's Day!**

**Power Punk****: I have a lot to say to you. I'm not sure if you're actually still reading but if you are I hope you take me very seriously when I say DO NOT TELL ME TO STOP REPLYING TO MY REVIEWERS! I APPRECIATE ALL OF MY NICE AND CONSTRUCTIVE REVIEWS AND I LIKE TO REPLY TO THEM! I get irritated very easily and ur review just made my day even fucking worse. A) I had a shitty day at skool, b) I had just finished a fight with my father and c) my little brother was running around the house singing bloody eminem (sorry 2 ppl who like him…I just cant stand his music so sorry). You are entitled to have your opinion but do not ever tell me to stop writing replies and A/Ns. Do you know why I reply? Or why I put A/Ns? Obviously not, otherwise you would not have complained. I answer reviews because it makes the whole thing with reviewing worthwhile. I know that I like to hear that authors appreciate my review and I know a lot of other people do as well. The reason I put A/Ns is that it sometimes explains some things in the chpt or what I thought about it. And if you don't like it then DON'T READ THEM! IT IS AS SIMPLE AS THAT! ARGH! Wouldn't that be the logical thing to do? Just don't read them! And, by the way, you are the only person who seems to think my story has become 'lame' … so if I were you I'd just shut up and see what happens next because I assure you, what happened this chpt and what will happen in later chpts is NOT lame.**

**-): haha I'm in yr 11. gah the workload begins to pile in this yr lol. And yeah, I reckon my writing skills have gotten better than when I first started writing. Lol…I'm so modest. Hehe**

**hypaevr****: haha u odd child…eh. Hope u liked!**

**HermioneKatie****: aww thx mate!**

**peachie1st****: lol I'm hurrying. And yeah I will read ur story if and when I get time lol. Hope u liked!**

**GregTheGrimReaper****: haha yeah ok. Hope u liked it!**

**Jenn: haha yeah…cute…hope u liked**

**the-power-of-love****: thx mate!**

**XxChLaMyDiAkArEn****: haha I've converted you? Lol…ya know the stories r ten times better when they're well written? Lol…some of them have some of the worst grammar and spelling I've ever seen. Gah that annoys me. But hopefully mine isn't too bad lol. Hope u liked!**

**Smorefan****: lol plot! Yeah baby! Lol…hope u liked**

**rebelangel566****: haha ok. Thx mate!**

**Sheshe17****: lol its alright. Glad u reviewed last chpt! Hope u liked this one!**

**ninjanums****: lol yeah…time just likes to take its time, eh? Lol…I think I screwed up on that front lol**

**aglowingstar****: haha yes they will! Lol I love little kids…they're so cute**

**FroBoy****: lol thx mate! Hope u liked this chpt!**

**HippiechicSMEB****: haha yeah I did that deliberately…Mione saying how everything happened all in just one day. It was just to show the readers that I actually knew it only happened in one day lol. But yeah…I'm happy u find it so funny lol. Hope u liked this chpt!**

**PhoeNixTeaRS1990****: lol its alright mate. And aww thx! And I dun reckon I'll end it any time soon…we have to go through the whole pregnancy mate! Lol. And dude…for some reason the stupid reviewing thingy wont show email addresses so why don't you email me and I'll reply…lol. Stupid reviewing thingy. Neways I will take a look at ur story if and when I get time lol. Gah yr 11…so much work. Lol I'm alright thou…managing to write every now and again. And Happy Valentine's Day!**

**hids****: haha yes! U spoke too soon! Lol…oh well. Everyone knows now lol. Luv ya!**

**tamar-shaki****: haha yeah…Mrs Weasley probably wont be lol. Hope u liked!**

A/N: well after all that I don't have much to say about this chpt except that it was sad. So yeah…plz review guys. Love you all heaps.


	12. Good News and Bad News Part Two

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter…I own the plot and characters you do not recognize.

A/N: Ok ppl seem 2 b confuzzled…hermy got pregnant cuz she's a witch and harrys a wizard and the sperm (haha funny word lol) reached the egg faster bcuz of this…my logic works in my head! Lol…so plz read and review! Oh and the answers r all at the bottom! Ooh and harry starts 2 rant…sry about this but it explains some stuff I thought u needed 2 know. Luv ya!

**

* * *

**

**The Day I woke up in My Best Friend's Bed**

Chapter Twelve: Good News and Bad News Part Two

I can't believe this has happened. I mean, Hermione was happy this morning about being pregnant and happy to go and see her parents. But now … now she's all depressed and sad. The poor girl … she didn't say anything throughout the drive home.

We arrived back at the apartment and I had to support Hermione as we went up in the lift. Once we were at our level and I had unlocked the apartment, she went straight to her room and I could hear her locking it and putting a silencing charm on it.

She was in there for two hours while I paced outside her door, worrying out of my mind. I was so worried about what she was doing in there. I didn't want to disturb her for fear of what she might have done. I mean, she is probably the most powerful witch in the world at the moment. When she gets angry, and I mean really angry, things start vibrating and glasses sometimes crack. It's only happened twice though … and I'm grateful for that.

The first time it happened was when her first boyfriend broke up with her. His name was something stupid like 'Guy' (A/N: no offence meant 2 guys named 'Guy' lol). I mean, honestly, who would call their son 'Guy'? Anyway, he wanted Hermione to sleep with him … and when she refused he slapped her. Well, that was a huge mistake. She completely lost it. She started screaming and I was in the next room and the mirror on the wall started vibrating. Oh man, I'd never heard her scream like that before. The stupid asshole is lucky to still have his balls intact.

The second time it happened was when someone tried to rape her while she was walking home from a club. Well, he's still recovering in St Mungo's. Apparently she felt the guy push her up against the wall and, as an immediate reaction, she performed wandless magic and made him fly across the other side of the alleyway and smacked up against the wall. She still doesn't know how she did it.

Wandless magic is a pretty hard thing to do intentionally. When I first began using it, it was only a reaction to how I was feeling. I learnt how to use it properly soon after Dumbledore told me what was happening to my body. I mean, I don't use it that often. Only now and then when I'm not bothered to use my wand but my hands sometimes hurt if I use it too often. Dumbledore says that's because of how much magic I had to use against Voldemort.

The night I killed Voldemort I actually had to use my wandless magic, since his wand and my wand shared cores. Although I didn't actually kill him with the magic. I had to use the magic to hold him down, something which was actually really hard to do, considering how much I weakened him just before he died. But I guess he had hit me with the Cruciatus Curse a couple of times before as well. Anyway, I had to use Godric Gryffindor's sword to kill Voldemort. Dumbledore gave it to me just before I left Hogwarts for the final battle.

We lost so many people that night. People like Lupin and Moody. We lost half of the Order of Phoenix. The Weasleys are very lucky they didn't suffer any losses in their immediate family. But I lost much of my newfound family. I lost one of my last connections to my father, the **last intimate connection to him**. Lupin was like a father to me after Sirius died and I thank him silently every day for helping me get past my godfather's death. He showed me so much about life, like not to hate it. Everything that happens to you happens for a reason.

Yes, I have seen 'The Matrix' but I think it's on the right track. I mean, everything does start with choice. According to Christians Adam and Eve had a choice when they ate that fruit off the tree of the knowledge of Good and Evil. And Voldemort had a choice when he decided to try and take over the world, just as my parents made a choice when they died for me.

Sorry, I seem to have gone off track … that sometimes happens when I'm thinking too much.

I was sitting down next to her door when she came out. "Harry," she whispered, sitting down next to me and resting her head on my shoulder.

I put my arm around her shoulders and said "It's alright sweetie."

She sniffed and said "I'm sorry."

"You have nothing to be sorry for," I said firmly, kissing the top of her head. She nodded and hugged me tightly. "We'll get through all of this together, alright?"

She looked up at me and smiled weakly. "You're so fantastic Harry."

I smiled back and kissed the tip of her nose. "So are you Mione. Now, do you want me to go and grab a whole load of chick flicks?"

She smiled and nodded.

"How about _'Breakfast at Tiffany's'_?" I asked grinning.

She nodded again and said "And _'My Fair Lady'_."

"Seems like a night for Audrey Hepburn, eh?"

"Yeah. Can you get a couple more? Like _'A Walk To Remember'_ and _'Ten Things I Hate About You'_."

"Alright," I said, standing up. She stood up at well and I kissed her cheek. "You sure you'll be alright here without me?"

She smiled and said "Harry, I'm twenty five, not three. Go. I'll be fine."

"Alright. I love you."

"Love you too," she said standing on her tip toes and kissing me.

"I'll be back," I said, imitating Arnold Schwarzenegger in Terminator Two. She giggled and slapped my arm before I left the apartment to run down to the garage and drive towards the video shop.

Well, I decided to actually buy the movies she wanted … I guess so that she could watch them whenever she wanted and also to make her feel better. I love her so much and I never want to see her unhappy.

I arrived back at the apartment and as I opened the door I heard Hermione talking to someone on the phone.

"No, mum I'm sorry. I shouldn't have reacted …" She paused, listening to her mother talk. Then she smiled. "You will? Oh thanks mum! Yeah, I love you too. No, he's just got back. I'll talk to you later. Bye."

"What happened?" I asked placing the bag of DVDs on the breakfast table.

She grinned broadly and said "Mum's having the chemo!"

I laughed and ran to her and hugged her. "That's fantastic!"

She giggled and said "Yep!"

"You still in the mood for the movies?" I asked looking down at her happy face.

"I'm always in the mood for _'Breakfast at Tiffany's'_ Harry darling," she said, imitating Audrey Hepburn.

I laughed and said "Well, I bought it for you, along with the other movies you ask for."

"You did!" she asked excitedly. "Ooh I love you Harry Potter!"

I laughed and hugged her again. "Love you too Mione. Come on."

We sat there for a while, happily watching the movie. Hermione absolutely loves that movie. It's probably her favourite. She sat there the whole time, her attention glued to the television screen. Oh I love her so much. I love the way she smiles, the way she giggles, the way she says 'Honestly'. I love that, probably the most about her. It's just her trademark saying. She gets this weird seductive glint in her eyes too … she gets it when she's teasing me, for instance, rubbing her hips into mine and then walking away. She's such a little tease.

But I guess I'm a tease too. I mean, I know how to make her completely surrender to me. Her earlobe is her weakest spot and I take full advantage of that. Haha I love teasing her. It makes her tease me back and I love the look she gets when she's being sexy.

"It's finished Harry," she said, sitting up and stretching.

I smiled and said "That's a good movie, for a chick flick."

"Yeah," she said smiling. She crawled back on top of me and said "Should we go and tell the Weasleys?"

I nodded and said "Ginny is probably dying to know every little disgusting detail of us having sex so yes."

"Harry!" she said, slapping my arm but failing to hide her grin.

I laughed and said "What? That's all you girls talk about! How good sex is!"

"We do not!" she said in indignation.

"Oh yeah? What else do you talk about, eh?"

She opened her mouth to say something but nothing came out.

I smirked and said "The Great Hermione Granger, speechless."

"Oh shut up Harry," she said, pouting at me.

I quickly kissed it and said "We should go to the Weasleys then."

"Alright," she said, rolling off me. I stood up and she said "We aparating?"

I nodded and said "Quickest thing to do and I really don't feel like going for a ride in a fireplace today."

She smiled and stepped forward and hugged me as we aparated to The Burrow.

"Ginny! Ron!" I called as we appeared in their kitchen. "Mrs Weasley?"

"Oh, hi Harry and Hermione!" Mrs Weasley said smiling as she came into the kitchen. "How are you two?"

Hermione smiled and said "We're fine."

"Ginny and Ron and just through out in the backyard," Mrs Weasley said waving her hand towards the back door. "Go on through. Oh, and congratulations on getting together," she said with a twinkle in her eye.

Hermione blushed and I said "Thanks Molly."

"Go on," she said, chivvying us towards the back door.

We walked out to the backyard to see Ginny and Draco sitting on one of the benches and Ron and Luna lying on the grass next to each other. "Hey Ginny!" Hermione called over.

Ginny looked up and grinned. "I was wondering when you were gonna get here," she said, standing up and walking forward to hug Hermione. "You took your bloody time, eh?"

While Hermione and Ginny talked, I walked over to Luna and Ron. "Hey guys," I said, sitting down next to them.

"Hey," Ron said grinning. "So, everything's good with you and Hermione?"

I smiled and said "As good as things could be."

* * *

A/N: well, everything's almost alright now! Heehee I loved this chpt. Lol sorry … I made Harry go on for a while about stuff … but I guess that gave you guys a little more background on what has happened. Lol. So yeah … here are the answers to the wonderful reviews!

**Glamour-Puppet: lol thx heaps mate…and yeah its fine…lol hope u liked all of the new chpts lol. Neways I have a feeling ppl will and wont be happy with me by the end of this story…**

**sparkofblue****: lol yeah yr 11 is waaay 2 much work! And thx heaps mate! And yeah I've planned everything out so I hope it wont be too bad lol**

**AmErIcAnCoWgIrL****: lol ur gonna die? Haha then I wont stop! Lol…glad u like it mate! I always love getting new readers! And yeah…mrs weasley doesn't know yet…she'll find out next chpt, alright?**

**RmGuccione****: heehee hope u liked it mate. Hehe I cant wait 2 actually write the next chpt…lol**

**IloveJprongsPJr: now, is that a good thing or a bad thing? 'Wow' ? lol…well if its good I thank you and I shall give you cookie dough lol.**

**LotisMasterBrit****: haha thx mate! Yeah I h8 it when ppl only said 'what are we doing?' unless its supposed to be like that. Lol…its funny when its like that but neways. Glad u like!**

**HippiechicSMEB****: lol I wont kill her off…just yet lol**

**profet****: lol it wont get hugely sad. Hope u liked!**

**FroBoy****: lol thx mate!**

**lnk****: lol its alright. And no, I did not write this when I was 8 lol. I wrote it when I was in YR 8 lol. But yeah…glad u like!**

**Gorgena****: lol yeah…I reckon the point of reviewing is to get a response from the author…which is what I'm doing for all of you lol. Well I'm happy u liked it!**

**missradcliffe: lol yeah it was amusing 4 me 2 write. Neways thx mate!**

**iluvdanrad****: haha yes I shall try 2 update sooner rather than later. Neways ooh! Yay! Fav? Lol I feel loved. Hope u liked**

**VictoriaM****: lol sweetie I'm not gonna listen 2 them. But I reckon it looks better if they at the bottom.**

**anniePADFOOT****: lol hey moondance is a fantastic song mate! Ya gotta appreciate the classics! Lol…but yeah…u have different music taste. Eh. Ur gonna have 2 find out on the name front…I don't want ppl 2 know yet lol**

**ninjanums****: lol I'm not gonna. I was just in a bad mood and felt like releasing my anger out at someone…and that review just set me off lol.**

**gl2004****: dude like I tell everyone else I'm not letting him/her influence me…I'm ova it now. I was just in a really, really bad mood. Lol neways. Haha did it? Lol how amusing. Neways…glad u liked and hope u liked this chpt**

**siruslycrazyzach****: lol yes…things r moving fast. Sry about that lol. Hope u liked**

**Sheshe17****: lol yeah. Thx mate!**

**nightgodess****: lol thx mate! Hope u liked!**

**FairyWings101****: lol I live in Australia. Very far away from anywhere lol. Go us aussies! ;)**

**XxChLaMyDiAkArEn****: lol sry…hope u liked!**

**scullymulder****: haha its fine sweetie! Hope u liked!**

**evilemmylou****: haha u perv lol. Na thx 4 reviewing! Haha thx 4 the wonderful compliments mate! And na I'm not gonna tell their names! Ur gonna have 2 find out! Lol**

**jEnA-gHeRL****: haha yes…I was thinking about emailing this person but I decided not to since I was too lazy lol.**

**Ron's Only Girl****: yeah…one of my fav teachers died of breast cancer…and they told us in assembly right after we had a celebration 4 our headmistress! Could you get any more insensitive! Gah**

**hotleatherpanties****: lol I love writing sexual tension…actually all of what I write must have some romance in it or else I wouldn't be happy lol.**

**GregTheGrimReaper****: lol yeah I did that on purpose. Yay! Someone realised what I did that for! You get an extra hug and more cookie dough! Lol…yes. Omg I'm so glad someone picked up on that. Neways thx**

**Coolchar: haha yes it did…I felt like it was time something happened lol**

**aglowingstar****: lol yeah I want a harry! Lol**

**luvfaytdestini****: lol yes I want that and I hope they're all happy now!**

**Ilovebenjiandklausb: lol thx heaps mate! Hope u liked this chpt!**

**hermione potter/katie jones****: eh probably. I'm not sure yet … keep on reading to find out lol**

**HermioneKatie****: um voldemort is dead hun…mentioned in at least one of these chpts…if not its in this chpt lol…as u probably already read lol.**

**LindseyPotterWeasley****: lol thx mate!**

**NeVeRmInD2****: haha thx. Hope u liked! U'll find out wat mrs weasley says next chpt**

**hypaevr****: lol u've written 'the secks' enough so I know wat it means now lol. Haha u have so many odd words. Neways…yeah**

**the-power-of-love****: lol thx 4 ur support man! Aww u get a huge hug! And loads and loads of cookie dough:D luv ya! Hope u liked!**

**SilverBullet23****: aww! Thx soo much! Omg I feel so loved! Lol. Neways yes there will be more dark stuff I can promise you that lol. And dude, I LOVE your last little thingy with the whole 'silverbullet23 signing off' lol. Thx heaps mate! Cookie dough and hugz 4 u 2!**

**Xanialei: haha yes I know … my reason is she's a witch and harry's a wizard and all that…ppl read the top A/Ns! Plz? Lol…thx 4 da review mate!**

**Power Punk****: look I'm gonna have to say this: I'm sorry. I was in such a shitty mood that day … I had just finished a fight with my father and my day at skool was crap. And I was really tired and I wasn't ready 4 anyone's bullshit. I like when ppl r honest…just bak it up. Why do you think it was lame? Honestly, with the amount of reviews I receive each day, I'd think its not. Eh it's probably just a personal preference. And to be honest with you I really didn't like that chpt. I just needed to get things going along a little faster so I'm sry.**

**GreenEvans****: haha ok. I've explained this 1000 times. Hermione is pregnant so quickly cuz she is a witch and I was bored and I thought the plot needed to begin faster. So the sperm can get 2 the egg faster and all that…and yes I know all about _normal _fertillisation…even if I failed my PD exams lol. Yes I'm really bad at that sort of thing…one reason why I didn't take biology or wateva science deals with that stuff lol. Glad u like thou!**

**Juliakk****: haha ok…sry…but it's a good plot thingy. Lol hope u liked!**

**Muirnin****: lol long review. Yeah I know … but I needed that sort of reaction to explain a couple of things above. So yeah … actually my aunt survived a sort of cancer but one of my fav teachers died of breast cancer. Writing this, everything just comes back. All of those memories. But hey, I'm fine. I reckon its good to know what its like to lose someone when ur writing. It makes the story seem more believable. Thx mate! Oh and I took a look at ur story. Omg its so good! Lol sry I didn't review but mum kicked me off da comp b4 I could finish the first chpt! But I shall read it as soon as I get time!**

**Lil Jean: lol ok thx mate! And yeah I know all guyz r not assholes. My gay friend isnt an asshole but he's gay so that sux. Lol…**

**tamar-shaki****: yes everyone hopes there's a cure hun! Lol hope u liked**

**peachie1st****: lol yeah ok thx mate! Hope u liked!**

A/N: Well that's another chpt done from the wonderful me! Lol…neways! Ok, I have a little favour 2 ask the guyz who have been reviewing or reading … both hopefully lol. I would like to know if there is at least one nice guy, who doesn't always think about sex out there. Not necessary always thinking about sex but when it comes 2 gurls he thinks about how they feel as well…lol all the guyz I know r assholes. So guyz, plz answer my call! Is there a guy out there who is nice? Lol…wat a weird question 2 ask. Neways either email me or review…my email is on my bio if ur not bothered 2 review lol. But plz review.

To all the gurls: Well, my dears I do hope that you've been right in saying that not all guyz r assholes lol. Well, plz review ppls! Luv ya all heaps 'n heaps!


	13. Confrontations Part One

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter…I own the plot and characters you do not recognize.

* * *

**The Day I Woke Up In My Best Friend's Bed**

Chapter Thirteen: Confrontations Part One

"Draco, you go to Ron and ask Luna to come here," Ginny said smiling at him.

"Sure," he said with a smirk as he stood up and made his way over to Harry and Ron.

"So, you and him are together then?" I asked smiling slightly.

"Well, I wouldn't call it together but yes," she said smirking at me.

"Jeez, you've already got his smirk under control."

She laughed and slapped my arm. "So, do tell me! How was everything? What did you do when I left the apartment yesterday?"

Luna came over just then and said "Okay Hermione, tell us."

I rolled my eyes and said "Ron not giving you a good enough time in bed Luna?"

She grinned and said "No. We wanna know how Harry is, since we've never slept with him."

"Alright, alright." And so I explained everything that happened from when Ginny left the apartment, right up until the end of the dinner the night before.

"And how is he in the sack?" Ginny asked, smirking again.

I smiled happily and said "Oh god, he's the best I've ever had. He's just so …" I trailed off, wondering how to word it.

"Hot 'n sexy?" Luna asked grinning.

I laughed and said "That too. No, he's just so gentle and he really knows how to make me feel good."

"And how does he kiss?" Ginny asked.

"You should know. You went out with him for a month."

"Yeah but we only had like three kisses during that time and I don't remember it very well."

I sighed, smiling dreamily. "It's almost as if his tongue flickers around my mouth."

"Like a snake's?" Ginny asked smiling.

I nodded and said "Yeah. And he loves to tease me. Like suck on my earlobe."

"Ooh I love it when they do that to me," Ginny said, staring off into space.

"Hey, so what's it like with Draco?" I asked grinning at her.

She smirked and said "Absolutely fantastic. He's a bloody devil in the sack."

I laughed and said "Alright. And Luna? How's Ron?"

She smiled and said "He's great."

"I don't want to know anymore," Ginny said, shuddering.

"Haha ok Ginny," Luna said smiling.

"Hey Mione!" Harry called.

I turned around and said "Yeah? What's up?"

"We need to tell them," he said, standing up and walking towards me.

I nodded and said "Alright. But Mrs Weasley?"

"She'll find out anyway," he said shrugging.

"Uh, guys? We're right here," Ginny said poking my shoulder. "What's happened?"

"We should go inside to tell your mum," Harry said slipping his arm around my shoulder and leading the way back to the house. "Mrs Weasley!"

"In here Harry!" we heard her call from the living room. The six of us walked in there and she said "What's wrong?"

"We have something to tell all of you," I said, trying not to let my voice tremble.

"Yeah. Sit down," Harry said squeezing my shoulder. "Okay, you all know how we're, well, together now?" They all nodded. "And … uh … well …"

"We've been sleeping together," I said quietly.

"Well, duh," Ron said rolling his eyes.

"Oh shut up Ron," Mrs Weasley snapped. "Spit it out Hermione. What's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong. It's just that I'm …"

"Pregnant," Harry finished my sentence for me.

Their mouths dropped open and none of them said anything for a moment.

"With twins," I said quietly.

"Oh my god!" Ginny squealed, jumping up and hugging me tightly. "I knew something happened!"

Ron stood up grinning as well and said "It's a little soon, but congratulations guys!"

"Yeah, well it's not like we planned it," I said exasperatingly.

"Alright, alright," Ginny said grinning. "But it's still fantastic. Ooh there's gonna be mini Harrys' or Hermiones' running around here! Yay!"

Harry laughed and said "There may be even one of each of us."

Molly still hadn't said anything. Ginny noticed this and said to Draco "Come on Draco. We should go to my room."

He nodded and stood up. "Congrats guys," he said smiling at us before Ginny dragged him up the stairs.

"Uh yeah. We should go to your room Ron," Luna said also noticing Mrs Weasley hadn't so much as moved since Harry said I was pregnant.

"Why?" he asked incredulously.

"Because I need to talk to you," she said firmly.

"Alright," he said confusedly and following her up the stairs to his room.

Bloody hell, Ron can be so innocent to what happens around him. I'm surprised he actually knew what was going on while we were fighting the Death Eaters. Prat. Anyway, once they had left the room I looked back at Molly who had a disapproving look on her face.

None of us said anything for a moment. Harry and I stood there, holding each other's hand tightly, watching her. Oh god the look on her face was so disapproving … even more disapproving than Professor McGonagall's could be.

After about two minutes of us staring at her Harry said "Uh, well, we'd like to know what you think Molly."

She still sat there with that look on her face.

I sighed and said "Look, if you don't approve we'll just leave. Honestly, although we'd like to know what you think, your opinion won't influence out decision to have these children."

She raised one eyebrow in response.

Harry rolled his eyes and said "Molly, don't be so childish!" Still, no response. "Fine. We're leaving," he said, taking my hand in his and preparing to aparate.

She sighed and said "Wait."

I braced myself and said "What's wrong?"

She sighed again and said "Look, I'm sorry. It's just that …"

"What?" Harry asked, rather rudely I thought. I squeezed his hand and he relaxed slightly.

"Well, I just think this happened too soon."

I rolled my eyes this time and said "We didn't plan on this happening Molly! But I'm not going to kill two innocent children just because you don't approve!"

"I'm not asking you to! I just think you should have used protection!"

"Well, we didn't think!" Harry said, his voice rising angrily.

"You should have!" she said standing up and narrowing her eyes.

"You don't think about those things when you're in that situation!" I snapped.

"Well you should have!"

"But we didn't!" I yelled. "Molly, you don't remember what it's like at this age if you don't understand that we were … obviously thinking of other things!"

She didn't say anything to this. Harry sighed and said "Come on Mione. We should go home."

I nodded and took his hand in mine before we aparated back to our apartment. "I can't believe her!" Harry burst out, letting go of my hand and beginning to pace up and down the living room.

I sighed and sat down on the couch and rubbed my eyes. "Sweetie, it's like mum and dad said. Her opinion doesn't matter."

He stopped pacing and sat down next to me. "You do want all of this to happen don't you?" he asked, looking extremely worried.

I smiled and said "Although I thought this would all happen much later, yes, I do want this to happen. I love you Harry."

He smiled and said "I love you too Mione."

I smirked and poked my tongue out at him. "How much do you love me?"

"Mmm," he said smirking back at me and pulling me onto his lap. "Should I prove it to you once again?"

I laughed and said "Yes, you probably should."

He grinned and we began to kiss …

* * *

A/N: no, there is no sex scene coming next chpt before you ask. Like I said before, there will only be one more sex scene and it shall be in the perspective of Hermione, alright? Lol…I KNOW WHAT YOU'RE THINKING! Haha neways, here are the responses to my wonderful reviewers:D luv ya all heaps 'n heaps:D

FairyWings101: lol glad u liked it :D hope this update was soon enough!

Rainbow: lol sweetie I know that…it all happened so quickly cuz that's how it happens w/ wizards…at least that's how I'M making it happen lol.

For Miles: lol alright…van morrison rulz mate :D

Midnight Frostz: ha yeah thx.

wildbanger: lol alrite…odd child…but ya know I luv ya :D

Denisje: yo hey! Lol…ya know Tamar-Shaki? Omg it seems like she's evrywhere! And yay! Ya like hermy and harry now! Yeah :D lol neways! Glad ya like it mate!

Gorgena: haha u know one guy who's not an asshole? Well, that's one ppl! Anymore! Lol and thx 4 da goodluck thingy…not been successful yet lol

myman-harry526: lol yes it is rather unbelievable…but I luv it! And other ppl seem 2 love it 2! Thx 4 da review mate!

Ron's Only Girl: lol alrite…that's nice. Lol

peachie1st: ok I will then! ;)

IloveJprongsPjr: DUDE!

iluvdanrad: lol I was gonna have something like that but I'm like 'eh so not bothered' lol.

anniePADFOOT: ha I'm sure that ur style of music is very…interesting. And nice 4 u. my style of music however is extremely odd…and random. Lol I've already ranted 2 u about that probably so I'll just shut up now.

Moons: haha well, I know who the major pervert is! Lol…how old r u? underaged? Lol

rhiajade: lol I'm posting now :D go me!

profet: haha rambling is fun mate! Neways glad u liked…hope u liked this chpt

christopherkelsey: haha ya know I cant resist the puppy dog eyes…unless its from one of my friends…then it's just tragic…neways. Hope ya liked

RmGuccione: lol yes…I did get on with it :D go me! Haha I'm oh so very modest…mm yes…;)

purple-shoe: lol yes 10 things I hate about you is abfab mate! And thx so much 4 reviewin all of them…I think. Lol…neways hope u liked!

Goddess of Idun: haha sweetie thx 4 all da wonderful reviews! Luv ya! MWA!

ninjanums: yeah cool…hope u liked

GreenEvans: cuz I was emphasizing the fact that he had no more intimate connections to his parents…yeah.

fanjimmy: uh yeah another guy. Thx 4 dat…lol.

VictoriaM2006: some ppl don't want 2 have 2 go thru da chemo…its not very pleasant hun. And also hermy's mum's lived a good life and yeah…she thinks she's had enough. So yeah…hope that answered ur question…if ya have anymore ask me on msn, 'kay? Luv ya! MWA!

gl2004: oohie another guy. Well, I'm happy u don't think about sex all the time. And yes…a sense of humour is good…unless ur all depressed and want someone who's depressed too…neways. So ya reckon ur a funny guy? Lol…alrite. Wateva u say mate! Neways thx 4 da review :D

jEnA-gHeRL: thx mate! Luv ya!

SilverBullet23: u really like it? Lol too fluffy? Hey, fluff is good! But yeah…happy u like it now. And I had another bad day at skool 2day but lucky 4 all of u I wrote this last nite.

scullymulder: ha I'm not telling you. So boo! Lol if ya really wanna know email me or something, alrite?

missradcliffe: mm yeah alrite mate lol. I'm not really pressured by ppl 2 update. I just like getting reviews and as soon as I've done a new chpt I'll update. So yeah…thx 4 da review

Smorefan: lol yes…the final battle 4 this story. It wont be da same w/ my other story thou…lol neways. Glad u liked!

Power Punk: uh yeah, I know it went pretty fast. Like I said I didn't like that chpt all that much. But thx…I hope its getting better.

lnk: haha yes I know I say 'lol' a lot. I'm trying to cut back…its like an addiction lol. Haha I did it again. ;)

hypa4evr: haha cookie dough rulz mate :D I luv it! And yes, I meant 2 write 'teh secks' but I have microsoft word and it autocorrects things…so they're spelt correctly lol. Neways hope u like

Juliakk: uh yeah one of ma fav teachers died from breast cancer. I went 2 chruch last weekend and the pastor was talking about cancer and that made me cry…I was crying the whole way home about it. But yeah. Neways haha yeah offtrack harry is so amusing. And thx!

DreamGrrrl: ok since ur probably not still reading u'll probably not read this but hey! Ok, first of all ten inches is possible…how I know, I wont tell you lol. But yeah…I've got heaps of other reviewers and I know this story isnt evryone's 'cup of tea' lol.

Glamour-Puppet: lol thx sweetie! Luv ya!

Mrs.HarryPotter12: lol alright. So that's three so far…come on guyz! Lol neways. Ha yes…thank goodness lol.

tamar-shaki: lol alrite…u odd child. Lol luv ya!

nightgodess: haha yes I cried thru A Walk To Remember. So sad…neways hope u like!

A/N: Whoa all these reviews 4 lil ol me? Lol…well don't I feel loved! Ok, well I'm a tad dissapointed w/ the response…come on ppl! Three guyz? Lol looks like I was right. If anyone wants 2 prove me wrong please, review and tell me! And no, I'm not desparate (Midnight Frostz) I'm just wondering. I don't want any of the losers I know atm. Neways…I do hope you all liked this chpt so now I must leave you to try and write the next chpt! Luv ya all! MWA!

:Alex:


	14. Confrontations Part Two

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter…I own the plot and characters you do not recognise.

Ok once again huge thx 2 Andrew 4 editing…big champ u r mate:D luv ya!

* * *

**The Day I Woke up in My Best Friend's Bed**

Chapter Fourteen: Confrontations Part Two

Ooh I love Hermione so much. I love her because she's a fantastic person, she's sexy and she always knows how to calm me down. She's so beautiful … I can hardly believe she's here with me.

"Hey Harry," she murmured sleepily after we made love on the couch.

"Yeah?"

"What are we doing now?"

I chuckled and said, "I don't know. What do you want to do Hermione?"

She raised her head and looked down at me. "Can we watch Ten Things I Hate About You?"

I smiled and said "Sure. Anything for my beautiful Mione."

She grinned and kissed me before rolling off me and going to put the DVD in the player. Once it was ready and she had pressed the play button, she walked back over to the couch to lie down on top of me.

"What happened to not watching the TV naked?" I asked, wrapping my arms around her.

She smirked and said, "While you were out I was a little bored so I blocked the fireplace and put up Apparition wards so that no one can Apparate in."

I grinned and nuzzled her neck. "You're fantastic Mione."

"I know I am," she said grinning at me. "I'm modest too."

"Ha, yes," I said sarcastically, leaning up and kissing her lips lightly. She smiled and then turned her head to watch the movie.

* * *

Well, we made up with Molly the next day. Hermione and I took the day off work so we went around to the Burrow to talk to her. That was a big success. She apologized for overreacting and Hermione and I apologized for yelling at her.

That was the day that we told her about us getting married. She was overjoyed at the prospect of a wedding. I actually think we should have told her about the engagement before the children but it doesn't matter now.

Anyway, a couple of weeks passed and Hermione and I decided to move back into Grimmauld Place. It had been years since I'd been in there – the last time I was there was before Sirius died.

"It'll be alright Harry," Hermione said in a soothing voice as we stood on the doorstep.

I nodded and turned the handle and walked through the doorway. We stepped into the hallway and I looked around at the dark and dusty hallway.

"Maybe we should have bought another house," I said, grabbing hold of Hermione's wrist as I saw something small run across the hallway.

"Don't be silly Harry," she said squeezing my hand. "Honestly, it's fine."

"It is not," I said indignantly. "Look at all this dust! And I can bet there's more dead crap in here than when we were attempting to clean it out in the summer of 5th year. Come on Hermione. We should just go and buy a house."

"No Harry. Someone's been taking care of it for me," she said with a knowing smile. "He's worked very hard over the years and got rid of all the disgusting little things we couldn't get rid of, including that vile portrait of Sirius' mother."

"Who?" I asked in surprise.

"Harry Potter sir!" squeaked a small voice from the end of the corridor. It was Dobby. "Harry Potter!" he squealed, running down the corridor and attaching himself to Harry in a tight hug.

"Uh hi Dobby. I thought you were at Hogwarts," I said in confusion.

"Harry Potter forgets that Dobby is a free house elf," the elf said proudly, looking up at me. "Miss Granger asked Dobby to come clean up this house and she paid Dobby three times what Professor Dumbledore gave me!"

I smiled and looked at Hermione who was positively beaming down at Dobby. "So, the house is clean?"

Dobby nodded and said "Very much so. Apart from this dust in the corridor. Dobby has cleaned out everything, apart from the old master's room. Dobby was told not to disturb it."

"Alright. Thank you Dobby," I said, gently prising the house elf off his leg. "Should we go and have a look through then?"

"Sure."

"Dobby will show you Harry Potter sir!" Dobby squeaked, running towards the end of the corridor.

"Hey, Dobby, could you actually go and make us some lunch?" Hermione asked, squeezing my hand, knowing that I just wanted to look through the house without the small elf squeaking about how he missed me so much over all these years.

Dobby smiled broadly and said, "Whatever Miss says! What would Harry Potter and Miss like?"

Hermione smiled and said "How about some sandwiches?"

"Alright!" Dobby said, rubbing his hands together. "I will serve them when Harry Potter is finished looking through the house."

"Thanks Dobby," I said, watching the house elf walk back through towards the kitchen. "Come on Hermione," I said, pulling her towards the rest of the house.

It wasn't as bad as I thought it would be. I mean, I was a little nervous about being back at Sirius' old house, but apart from that everything was fine. The house was much brighter than what I remembered – although I supposed this was because Dobby had opened windows and lit candles. Well, Hermione and I walked through the different rooms, not saying much apart from commenting on Dobby's work or something that had happened in a particular place.

Well, we finally made our way to Sirius' room, the one that Dobby had been told not to touch. "Harry, I told Dobby not to touch this room for a reason," Hermione said, her hand on the door handle.

"Why?" I asked, raising an eyebrow. "Does it have all the dead stuff in it?"

She smiled and said "No. I think you'll understand why I asked him not to touch it when you walk in."

And she opened the door and allowed me to walk through into the room. As soon as I saw it, I could feel tears coming to my eyes and my throat suddenly felt dry. Sirius' room was covered in Hogwarts and Gryffindor banners, along with a big four-poster bed. To the left of the room was a huge bookcase, full of his old school books, other spell books and Quidditch books. To the right of the room was a closet, presumably full of Sirius' old clothes. And then next to the closet was a door, which, I found out later, led to a bathroom.

I choked back the tears and turned around and hugged Hermione tightly. She laughed softly and patted my back. "I cleaned it up slightly but everything is here," she said, pulling back and looking up at me.

"I love you," I whispered, leaning down and kissing her lightly on the lips.

She smiled and said, "Love you too."

"Harry Potter sir!" came Dobby's squeak from the door. "Lunch is ready Sir and Miss!"

"Thanks Dobby," Harry said smiling and leading Hermione out of the room. We walked down to the kitchen and sat down at the table to eat the many sandwiches he had laid out on the table. "Hey Hermione."

She looked up at me.

I smiled and said "Thanks."

She smiled back and kissed me on the cheek. "Its always my pleasure Harry."

"I love you so much," I murmured, leaning forward and kissing her.

"Mmm," she murmured into my mouth, deepening the kiss. We broke apart and she said "I love you too Harry."

* * *

A/N: yes, well, I'm sorry that was so short…and I've decided 2 not write review replies anymore…simply cuz they're getting too many I don't have much time on my hands anymore. But I would love 2 say a huge thanks to all who reviewed…u guys really do give me ideas 'n all that and I love you all! Plz remember 2 review so u fuel my ideas :D luv ya all! Oh and a huge shout 2 Andrew 4 editing 'n all that wonderful stuff…luv ya hun :D

Alex


	15. The Wedding and Reception Part One

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter…I own the plot and characters you do not recognise.

A/N: Alright, my pretties, here is chapter fifteen. I'm sorry its pretty short but there's an author's note at the end I'd like you to read. Please? Lol love you all and read away!

* * *

**The Day I Woke up in My Best Friend's Bed**

Chapter Fifteen: The Wedding and Reception Part One

Over the next couple of weeks Harry and I were planning our wedding. It was fun I must say. Although I get the distinct feeling that he wasn't very excited about choosing the different types of flowers for it. He got right into the food though. I smile every time I think about him sitting there with this huge smile on his face as the caterer walked forward and presented him with a huge platter of food.

We decided to have the wedding in the church my parents used to go to, the one they had their wedding in. My mother was so excited when we told her where we were having the ceremony, although we had asked Dumbledore to perform the ceremony, rather than the minister who was a good friend of my parents.

Well, on the morning of the wedding, I woke up in an empty bed. I looked across sleepily to see a note with my name on it in Harry's writing. Yawning widely, I reached over and picked it up:

'_Dear Hermione,_

_Well, I've been told that it's tradition for the bride not to see the groom until the ceremony, so I've left a little early today. I love you so much and I can't wait to be finally married to you._

_Forever yours (sounds cheesy, eh?), Harry.'_

I smiled and thought out loud, "He's so cute."

"Yes, he is," mum said, poking her head through the door and smiling at me.

"Mum!" I said in surprise.

She grinned and said "We have to get you ready."

I laughed and said, "What's the time?"

"Eight o'clock. Come on Hermione," she said, coming into the room and pulling the bed sheets off my body.

I rolled my eyes and said, "You're such a childish mother."

She smiled and said "I'm just excited for my beautiful little girl."

I smiled back and climbed out of bed and hugged her tightly. "I love you mum," I murmured to her ear.

"I love you too sweetheart. Now, come on. Let's go and have breakfast and then get you ready for the big day," she said with a wide grin on her face.

I smiled and allowed her to steer me out of the room and down the stairs to the kitchen.

* * *

"I'm going to forget my vows," I said, wringing my hands and breathing very fast.

Ginny rolled her eyes and said, "Honestly, Mione, you won't. And calm down!"

Luna smiled and said, "Yeah, you're only getting married."

Lavender laughed softly at the look on my face as I said, "Only getting married?"

"Calm down sweetheart," Dad said, placing his hands on my shoulders and smiling at me. "This will be the happiest day of your life. Believe me."

I relaxed slightly and smiled at him. "Thanks Dad."

"You ready to go in then?" he asked, offering me his arm.

I took a deep breath and nodded. "Let's go."

The doors to the church opened and Lavender walked through them first, then Luna and finally Ginny. Clinging tightly to my father's arm, I took another deep breath and we stepped into the church after my bridesmaids.

As soon as I saw Harry, all the way down the other end of the aisle, all worry and nervousness disappeared from my mind. He was standing there with Ron, Draco and Neville, all three of them grinning at me.

Anyway.

Harry just looked so … well, hot. His hair wasn't neat at all – really quite the opposite, but I love his hair like that. He was standing there with a huge grin on his face as he watched my father and I walk down the aisle. He was wearing a simple black suit, as were his groomsmen. I remember wondering how he could make such a simple outfit look so sexy.

When we reached him, Dad kissed my cheek and passed me on to Harry. Then he walked over to my mother and sat down next to her.

"Hi," Harry whispered, taking my hair and staring straight down at my eyes.

I smiled and whispered back, "Hi."

Dumbledore smiled as he stood before us and said, "Thank you all for being here today …"

All throughout the ceremony I was just holding Harry's hand tightly and fighting my need to turn my head and focus my attention on him, rather than Dumbledore.

When Dumbledore came to our vows he paused and then said, "The bride and groom would now like to say something to each other. Harry."

Harry turned to me and grinned. I smiled back as he began to speak.

"Hermione. You know, I think I'm the luckiest man in the world to have you. You've always been there for me, whether or not I needed the support. In all these years of knowing you, there has not been another influential woman who has taught me as much as you have. You've saved me countless times, mostly from myself. And you fought Voldemort with me, helping me defeat him and almost dying for me. Today I stand here more in love with you than I have ever been. I vow to always support you and be faithful to you. I promise I'll always be there to comfort you when you need it. And I promise to always love you, to the ends of the earth and beyond. I love you Hermione Jane Granger and nothing will ever change that." And with that he slid a ring onto my finger.

Dumbledore smiled and said, "Hermione?"

I looked up at Harry and smiled, feeling tears gathering at the corners of my eyes. I cleared my throat and began to speak.

"Harry. All through my school life you have been there to always make me smile. And ever since we've left school you've never stopped doing that. You've saved my life countless times and you've taught me what is worth dying for. You were the first real friend I had at Hogwarts, the first person to see past my 'book-wormy-ness' and the first person to recognise me for who I am. These past months, being with you, have been the most wonderful months of my life. And I know that we will continue to be this happy throughout our lives together. I vow here, in the presence of everyone important in our lives, to always and forever support you and be faithful to you. I promise you that I'll always be there to comfort you and I promise to always love you. I love you Harry James Potter and not even the most powerful force on this earth can change that." I opened my hand to find his wedding band on the palm of it. I smiled and slid it onto his finger.

"Does anyone object to these two people joining in matrimony?" Dumbledore asked, looking around the room. I assume no one raised their hand or stood up because Dumbledore smiled and looked down at Harry and me. "Then I pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss your bride."

Harry turned to me again and lifted my veil. "Good wedding?" he asked, slipping his arms around my waist and pulling me to him.

I put my arms around his shoulders and grinned and said, "Best ever."

He grinned back and kissed me.

* * *

A/N: I'm so sorry for how overdue this is people! And I'm sorry because it's so short! And I'm sorry about not replying to my reviewers anymore … its just that there are too many and I don't have as much time on my hands as I used to. But please remember to review and if you have any questions please email me. Thanks to Andrew for spotting my little mistakes (snaps to you my dear lol) and I love you all! Please review now guys! I hope to have the next chapter up soon. My holidays are coming up in a week so I'll concentrate on my writing then. Thank you all for reading! You're all wonderful and fantastic!

Alex


	16. The Wedding and Reception Part Two

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter…I own the plot and characters you do not recognize.

A/N: Oooooook… first off, I'm soooo sorry this has taken so long! I had a huge writing block and yeah… but that's no excuse! Now I'm just hoping you're all still out there! Now, this hasn't been edited so if there are any mistakes just tell me and I'll try to change them and reload this chapter… anyways, please, please, please review! There's another author's note at the bottom that I'd like you to read… thankyou guys!

* * *

**The Day I Woke up in My Best Friend's Bed**

Chapter Sixteen: The Wedding and Reception Part Two

The reception was wonderful. Mainly because I was finally married to Hermione … hehe. Ooh I love her to pieces.

We had the reception in a five-star hotel, up on the fourth floor, where the convention room was. There were many, many tables surrounding our long table up the front. Hermione and I were seated in the centre of the long table. Then, on Hermione's right were her bridesmaids, and on my left were my groomsmen.

When we entered the room everyone was standing up applauding us; it was a fantastic sight. Everyone was grinning at us, the Weasley twins cheering along with many of our former Gryffindor classmates.

First off there were the speeches; Ron stood up and made a royal ass of himself (as usual) and Ginny stood up and apologized for her brother before congratulating Hermione and I. The food was very good, beginning with a small bowl of pumpkin soup, then a main course of roast beef and baked potatoes with gravy and last, but certainly not least, strawberries with dipping chocolate. I think the last one was my favourite.

When it was time for Hermione and I to dance, we stood up and walked over to the centre of the dance floor.

"What is he playing?" Hermione whispered.

I smiled and said, "The Way You Look Tonight by Frank Sinatra."

Hermione giggled and said, "My favourite song. You know me too well Mr Potter."

As the music began I whispered, "That and you kept on walking around the apartment singing it off-tune."

Hermione laughed and poked her tongue out at me. I just smiled and we began to dance. The lead singer began to sing and I could hear Hermione humming along with him (I was lying about her singing off-tune … I rather like her voice). We swayed in time to the music, lost in each other's eyes. We didn't even notice that more people had come onto the dance floor. It was only when the song finished did we notice all the people surrounding us.

"That was wonderful," Hermione said, kissing my cheek softly.

"Yes, it was rather," I said, smiling cheekily at her.

She laughed, rolled her eyes at me and smacked my arm softly.

The rest of the reception was fantastic. I danced with Emma, Molly, Ginny and Luna while Hermione danced with her father, Arthur, Ron and Draco. Far too soon in my opinion came the time for Hermione and I to leave. So, we quickly went up on the platform to throw the bouquet of flowers and the garter from Hermione's leg.

"Girls!" Hermione said to the microphone. I think every single woman in the room ran forward squealing and pushing and shoving. Hermione laughed and turned around and threw it into the crowd. After much squabbling and cat fighting, Ginny came away with it, holding it up triumphantly and Draco looking suddenly very scared of her.

"Boys," I said to the microphone. They all rushed forward and Hermione laughed and put her foot on a small stood. She lifted her dress to show the garter at mid-thigh. I leant down and began to tug it down her leg with my teeth. Finally, it was off and I flung it into the large crowd of men. I think Fred caught it … I'm pretty sure it was him because he walked over to Angelina and gave it to her, grinning stupidly.

"We're off!" Hermione said looking at me and grinning.

"Yep!" I said, clicking my fingers. My tuxedo disappeared to be replaced by a smart, more casual suit and a knee high white skirt with a black v-necked shirt replaced Hermione's dress.

We stepped off the platform and began to make our way to the doors, hugging people as we went along. Finally we got to the front doors and Ron and Ginny were waiting for us there.

"Have fun guys," Ginny said, hugging Hermione first and then me.

"We will," Hermione said smiling and hugging Ron too.

"Don't be too naughty," Ron said with a smirk on his face.

I laughed and hugged him and slapped his back. "We'll be as naughty as you would be."

Ron opened his mouth to retort but Ginny placed a hand over it and said, "Go on guys."

Hermione and I waved one last time to the crowd and then went outside to the limo, which was waiting for us just on the street. We hopped in and told the driver where to go and sat back.

Hermione looked at me and smiled. "Finally, we're alone," she said, grinning at me and crawling over to me.

"You're so horny," I said, smirking at her as she cuddled up to me.

"Look who's talking," she muttered, leaning up and pecking me on the lips. "I'm pregnant, what's your excuse?"

I just poked my tongue out at her and hugged her closer. "I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you Hermione."

She smiled and rested her head on my shoulder. "I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you Harry."

* * *

"Harry that tickles!" Hermione giggled at me as I sucked on her ear lobe, after just having made love to her.

"All the more reason to do it," I said, grinning at her and sucking in on it again.

"Harry!" She slapped my back this time and I laughed and rolled off her.

We were in the honeymoon suite at one of the most expensive and one of the nicest wizarding hotels in the world in Paris. With five stars, it included instant room service, personal drivers and in every room there was an all around view of Paris. But, being at the top of the building, we definitely had the best view.

"You know, you have really beautiful breasts," I said thoughtfully, staring at Hermione's exposed chest and reaching out to fondle one.

She laughed and said, "So you've told me before. Keep your hands to yourself for now Harry," she added, grabbing my hand and moving it off her chest.

"Well, what are we going to do then?" I asked, lying back on the bed, putting my hands behind my head and staring up at the ceiling.

"Breakfast first I think," Hermione said, snuggling up to me and rubbing my chest softly with her hand.

"That sounds like a good idea," I said, kissing the top of her head. "So, should we get up and order it?"

"Yeah okay," she said, sitting up and rubbing her eyes. "What would you like?"

"Poached eggs on toast and two sausages," I said, watching her cross the room to the closet and pulling out her bathrobe.

She went out of the room to call for the food and I lay back down on the bed, thinking about her. Not just about how wonderful she was … no, there was something else that had come to my attention very recently.

Ever since the wedding, every time we've made love Hermione's eyes have been blazing.

It could just be me imagining things … it's just that none of my exes' eyes blazed as we had sex. Only Hermione …

Well, I decided that I would have to tell her … we were married now, and married couples are supposed to tell each other everything, right? Well, most things I guess.

Hermione came back into the room carrying a tray with our breakfast on it. "Here you go," she said, smiling at me as she placed the tray down on the bed and sat back down next to me.

"Thanks Hermione," I said, smiling at her.

"So, this is our last day here," she said, handing my breakfast to me and then taking her plate. "What do you want to do?"

"Well, I need to talk to you about something first but I've hired a broom for the day. I was thinking we could take the broom and fly around the French countryside and maybe go down and have a picnic. We've seen everything else there is to see here," I said, beginning to cut my sausages up.

"Sounds like fun. But, ah, what did you want to talk to me about?" Hermione asked, looking at me, her eyes full of concern.

I sighed and looked at her. "Well, Mione, you know how we've been having sex every day …"

Hermione smiled slightly and said, "Harry, I think it would be a little hard to forget making love to you."

I smiled back and said, "Well, nothing's wrong with making love to my wife. But … it seems when we do have sex ever since we've been married, your eyes have been … well, sort of blazing like they're on fire."

Hermione raised an eyebrow and said, "Huh?"

"It looks like …"

"No, I heard you," she said thoughtfully, frowning now and looking down at her plate. "Well, my exes have never mentioned anything like that."

"It's only started happening since we've been married."

"Hmm. It could have something to do with the babies," she murmured. "Maybe they're influencing the way I react to things."

"Or maybe it has something to do with your moods," I added, taking her hand in mine and stroking it softly. "You have been a lot happier since we've been married."

"Yes, but that's because I don't have a wedding to plan anymore," she said smiling and squeezing my hand softly. "It probably does have something to do with that. Well, let's ask Dumbledore when we get back then."

"Alright."

* * *

A/N: … I'M SORRY! I'm soooo sorry this has taken so long for me to write! But thankyou all for your wonderful reviews! MWA! Here's just a few answers…

**rae1112****: lol its not a stupid idea and you don't suck… but I really don't think I can write another long-going series for a while… I've got to start working properly this year so yeah… but thanks for reading and reviewing!**

**x girl: you asked why they're living like muggles… well, they were raised by muggles so I reckon they'd prefer to live like that… or they'd absentmindedy live like that lol. Glad you like :)**

**Heather: lol I know… and I still havent got around to changing that :P**

**Ok, of you guys have a question for me, write it down and I'll take a look and reply here… lol.**

Now, onto some serious business.

Now, if you've read the sixth book, you'll know that Harry and Hermione will not end up together. But, you know, I like this pairing the most because of how well _I_ see Harry and Hermione cope with each other. I will finish off this story and you should expect more Harry Hermione stories from me. I honestly don't care what happens in cannon … well, I do, but I don't care about the pairings anymore. I've surrendered – Sure, Harry and Ginny got together (and broke up teehee) and we know Ron and Hermione are now far more open about their feelings … but I won't be writing angsty fics with anything to do with Ron/Hermione or Harry/Ginny. Nor will I be writing my own version of the seventh book. And, while I'm on about the seventh book attempts, please note that I will _not_ be reading any of them … so please don't ask me to. I won't be writing Ron with Hermione or Ginny with Harry simply because those pairings frustrate me and I don't like being frustrated when I write.

Sorry if you've changed ships guys … but I will stand firm in my HHr preference. It may not happen in cannon but I can create my own stories where it does happen. So, if you like my writing please keep on reading … and hopefully reviewing lol.

Now, I just have a favour to ask you guys … :P please review? I know it's been far too long since I've updated and I'm really, really sorry … but I'll try to finish this as soon as I can. :P

Alex

PS: To those of you who are Ron/Hermione or Harry/Ginny shippers and are here to bash my work … I ask you to just leave me alone. I'm entitled to my opinion, as you are to yours. If you bash my HHr preference I will laugh at you and promptly make an arse of you in the next chapter. You have been warned.


	17. Back Home We Go! Part One

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter

**A/N: Yes, I know, very, very, very short but I'm sorry! I just couldn't think of what to write anymore and I thought you shouldn't be deprived for longer than this… lol forgive me? I'm sorry this is so short and overdue. My excuse is writing block at exams. Yes, we in Australia are in exam period! Not cool! 'Glares at the outside world' boo. Lol. Oh well. Anyways, I do hope you like and please review! Please note this is not edited so there may be a few mistakes! Love you all heaps!**

* * *

**The Day I Woke up in my Best Friend's Bed**

Chapter Seventeen: Back Home We Go! Part One

"Harry, have you packed everything?" I called through to the bedroom from the bathroom.

"Yes!" he called back, pulling his socks and shoes on.

"You sure?" I asked, coming out of the bathroom and putting my hands on my hips and raising an eyebrow at him.

Harry grinned and said, "I'm very sure Hermione."

"Good boy," I said, smiling as I went over to sit down next to him. "So, we're ready to go home?"

"Yep!"

"Have you paid for the room?"

"Yep!"

"And do you want to go home now?"

"Sure," Harry said smiling and leaning over and pecking me on the cheek. "We'll apparate back home."

* * *

Not five minutes after we were home there was a very loud knocking on our door. I smiled to myself as I walked to the door and opened it to find Mr and Mrs Weasley, Ron and Luna and Ginny and Draco.

"Come in guys," I said, moving back to make way for them all to walk through the door.

"How was it?" Ron asked, coming through first and kissing me on the cheek as he walked past.

"Fantastic," I said smiling as everyone piled into the corridor, kissing me and hugging me before we walked into the living room.

"Hey Ron!" Harry said grinning as he turned around. "Hey guys!"

"We just wanted to see how Paris was dear," Mrs Weasley said, walking over to him and kissing him on the cheek.

"Oh, it was fantastic," Harry said grinning and looking over at me. "We went to the Eiffel Tower, the Louvre, flying around the French countryside. We just started wandering one day along one of the country lanes outside of the city and found these beautiful little gardens along it."

"Well, it sounds like fun," Ginny said, smiling at me.

"It was. Now, would you all like to sit down and would anyone like a cup of tea?" I asked as everyone sat down and made themselves at home.

"Yes please," they all said.

"Alright," I said, walking into the kitchen.

* * *

"They're finally gone," Harry said, grinning as he pulled me on top of him one everyone had left.

"Yes, they are," I said, smirking down at him and kissing his lips softly. "But we have to talk to Dumbledore Harry."

He sighed and said, "C'mon Hermione."

"Later Harry," I said, kissing his lips again.

"Oh alright," he said in an exasperated voice.

I laughed at him and slid off him onto the ground. "Can you call him sweetie?"

"If I must," he said, still in that exasperated voice.

"Baby," I said, poking my tongue out at him.

"Tease," he retorted, now smirking at me. He stood up, kissed my cheek and walked over to the fireplace and took out the Floo Powder. He threw some into the fireplace, knelt down and shouted something that was muffled by the green flames surrounding his head. Soon, he pulled his head back out of there and stood back up. "He's coming," he said, walking back over to me.

With a loud 'crack' Dumbledore appeared in a swishing of his robes. "What was it you two wanted?" the old man asked, smiling at them.

"We wanted to talk to you about something," Hermione said briskly. "Would you like to sit down Albus?"

"No, no Hermione, I'm quite fine. What was it?"

"Ah …" Hermione trailed off and blushed slightly.

"Well Albus, it's just that whenever we …" Harry trailed off this time, blushing too.

"Yes," Dumbledore said after a moment, with a knowing look in his eye.

"Her eyes have been sort of blazing. Like they're on fire," Harry finished.

Dumbledore frowned and looked thoughtful for a second. "Before or after?" he asked.

Harry blushed an even deeper red and said, "During."

Dumbledore nodded and frowned again, thinking hard.

"It started happening after we got married," Hermione added.

"Hmm," Dumbledore murmured. "Well, it's probably the babies. Hermione would you mind if I took a look at them?"

She shook her head and lifted her shirt to expose her stomach.

Dumbledore took out his wand and waved it. Her stomach was suddenly almost transparent, showing the two small objects close together. He smiled and took the charm off her stomach.

"Well?" Hermione asked.

"Well," Dumbledore said. "The babies are fine."

Harry frowned and said, "What's wrong with Hermione's eyes though?"

"It's a reaction to the … feelings you experience. There's nothing to worry about, you're not harming your children. I believe they enhance the experience," he said with a twinkle in his eye.

Hermione blushed deeply and said in a small voice, "Thank you Albus."

"Anytime," the old man said, chuckling at the couple. "If you have any more problems please floo me."

"Alright then," Harry said, shaking Dumbledore's hand. "Thanks."

Dumbledore smiled at the pair and disapparated.

"Oh God that was embarrassing," Hermione said, holding her head in her hands.

"You know, I think he found it funny," Harry said thoughtfully and beginning to smirk. "Bloody pervert of an old man."

"Harry!" Hermione exclaimed, slapping his arm.

"Ouch Hermione!" he said, holding his arm and wincing. "That hurt."

"Good," she muttered, crossing her arms.

"Oh come on Mione, you must've thought it was just a little amusing from his point of view?"

"Of course it was funny for him! But it's mortifying for me!"

"It was your idea to ask him."

"Oh be quiet."

* * *

**A/N: thanks for the great reviews! Here are replies to questions and amusing reviews!**

**MahoganySwirl****: lol I'd hoped that the title had that effect.. thanks!**

**DarkFarieQueen: na its not on Portkey… I should probably get an account on there… 'sighs' lol I'm just not bothered. I have far too many accounts on different websites.**

**Tamar-Shakira****: ooh I'm sorry did I spoil it for you? Oh sweetie I'm sorry! 'Hugz' lol hope you liked!**

**StarAngel613****: Ah, you never know sweetie, you never know…**

**clarinetbandgeek07****: actually, I've had a request for a draco/hermione and I'm just working out how to write it at the moment… hopefully I'll be able to get past my many writing blocks, finish this story and start properly writing that story. Anyways thanks heaps!**

**LOTRlover1066****: lol this update is rather overdue and short… sorry lol. Hope you liked.**

**heownesmysoulforever****: lol rather amusing review there… uh, I actually have no idea what inuyasha is about… but na I don't write smallville… I haven't watched it enough and it was cancelled here in Australia 'pouts' I don't get my daily dose of Tom Welling anymore. Lol**

**jltat****: omg someone else agrees with me! Hermione so did a complete 180 in personality eh! Gah I'd love to hit JKR… I'm sorry but the Hermione of the OOTP would never have gone off to snog some random to make Ron of all people jealous. Lol Sorry seems I haven't been ranted out… 'smiles sweetly' hope you liked.**

**hypa4evr****: Lol I'm not gonna jump on you and hurt you… yeah I probably shouldn't've told people what happens… but I was irritated and I needed to say all of that. And from the wonderful response from my beautiful reviewers they all agree with me! But thanks heaps sweetie… hope you liked!**

**Lil-Breaking-Benjamin****: 'grins' it seems they have**

**Wytil****: No, it wont kill funny pairings. Draco/Ginny is a good ship, I support it myself and I reckon they're good together, if Draco was good or Ginny was evil. I personally hope she turns out evil but hey, probably not gonna happen lol. But I'd just like to point out that even though JKR's put out our hopes of HHr happening, I'm still writing. Funny ships like Draco/Ginny and others will always be around, believe me. My friend hids will make sure of that.**

**

* * *

A/N: Alrighty-o… a couple of answers there and once again, a HUGE thankyou to all of you who reviewed! Quite a few of you said that you agreed with me about my last A/N… 'grins' ah man, I love you all so much! Thankyou so much for your wonderful, wonderful, wonderful support! Now, I have a few favours to ask of you. Please review this… I'm so sorry this was so overdue and short… but I'll try to write more since my exams are finished now and we do nothing for the rest of the term. And second… I've written a oneshot and its up here… called Hold Me. I'd just like to ask you guys to read it. It's pretty angsty but I guess you lot can deal lol. Anyways… please review this and if you could read that for me that'd be abfab! Love you all heaps!**

Alex


End file.
